Unleashing The Monster Within
by Spazzy Naty 0.o
Summary: When Naruto finds out who his dad is he doesn't take it to well. The Kyuubi takes advantage of the weakness and events ensue. But will a new found love help Naruto tame the monster within? NaruHina pairing.M for language and adult content.
1. A Hokage's Legacy

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* this story might have spoilers if you haven't passed the episodes with Pain in them. Sorry if it's slow in the beginning it'll get better…hopefully. Have fun!**

**Setting: 3 weeks before Naruto went off to train w/ Jiraiya **

**Pairing: Naruto/ Hinata **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A Hokage's Legacy part 1**

The Leaf village's usually hectic streets and shops all buzzed with new gossip about today's events. I jump onto a balcony above one of Konoha's most populated bars and listen in on the town's people's conversations. I shake my head when nothing helpful comes up and jump onto another and another until I finally see Sakura and Kakashi sensei walk by.

"Sakura!" I yell. She looks over and glares. I jump off the balcony and walk towards them. I tell them all I had found out from my balcony adventures.

"Good job Naruto but," Kakashi tells me while handing me a small pouch of money. "Sakura and I already finished the mission." I throw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Then why did you make me do that for an hour?" I yell at him. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks down.

"Lady Hokage wants you to take it easy before going with Jiraiya to train." Kakashi suddenly seemed very nervous and tense. He turned as if to leave but stops when Sakura calls him back.

"Sensei what about my lady's message to Naruto?" Sakura says. He doesn't turn around but I can tell he's frowning.

"Right, almost forgot." He replies his tone troubled. "Naruto you know that the 3rd and 4th Hokage's wills are being announced tonight right?" When I nod he continues.

"Well both Hokages left you something." I stand frozen in place and even Sakura lets out a surprised gasp.

"Why me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I don't know." he says then disappears.

I vaguely remember saying going goodbye to Sakura as I walk towards my house. I lie in my bed and watch the sun sink down below the Hokage monument. As I try to shake out of my confused haze a surge of pride and excitement goes through me at the recognition of the two late Hokages.

But in the back of my mind I can't help but think of why the fourth Hokage would put me in his will especially after putting this god damn monster in me. _**He's trying to buy your forgiveness for putting **__**me **__**in you**__. _The familiar voice of the Kyuubi sent cold shivers up my spine. _Shut up damn it! _He laughs, knowing he said something that bothers me, before going quiet again as I push down hard with my chakra. Then anger races through me at the thought of the Hokage trying to buy my forgiveness. In my mind I ultimately decide to not accept anything that the fourth gives me. _I can't forgive him I just can't. He ruined my life. _

Before I could let my anger get the best of me I see a small slip of paper blow in through my window and land on the bed. I grab it and read the small letter.

**Naruto the Hokage has summoned all the shinobi to attend a party and the entire village is going to be there so dress casually but still try to take a couple weapons just in case. -Sakura **

**P.s. directions for the party are on the back**

I turn the paper around and sure enough a small map appears. Excitement trumps my anger and I bounce happily around my apartment looking for something to wear.

15 min. later

Standing at my door I begin to hyperventilate. The earlier anger forgotten as an unexpected wave of anxiety sweeps through me. _What if the fourth mentions the nine tails? Then my friends will think I'm a monster. Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Hinata…. everyone. Will they even talk to me again? _The sound of grinding metal snaps me back into reality. I look down at the now useless door knob. _**Monster! Monster! **_I press my chakra harder against the seal, but the Kyuubi's taunting still continued. _Shut up! Shut up! Stupid fox! _I yell at him.

My body freezes when a pair of strong arms wrap around my arms and legs. I start to claw at the arms holding me down only to have those restrained too. I look up and find Kakashi, sharingan at the ready, restraining my arms. I relax instantly. But go tense again when I hear a knock at the door.

"Naruto?" Shit its Sakura.

**Pov: Kakashi**

"Naruto?" I freeze right along with Naruto at the sound of Sakura's voice. I look at Naruto again the color returning to his eyes, but only slightly.

"Kakashi sensei?" His voice nearly broke my heart. So frightened and vulnerable.

"Yes Naruto?" He looks down at his hands now covered in blood. Instantly the claws retract and his blue eyes look up at me.

"Am I a monster?" he asks, his voice broking at the end. I release his arms and give the two anbu a look that tells them to back off. Both hesitate but do as I say and disappear onto the balcony. Naruto gives them one look and turns toward the door. He's quiet for a long time still not looking at me.

"Will Sakura be able to heal their burns and scratches?" He asks while taking another step towards the door. I can tell he's upset about me not answering so I grab his shoulder and he stops.

"You're no monster." I say. "Your to nice." I see him smile one of his famous Naruto Uzumaki smiles, but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

Sakura must have gotten tired of waiting because a minute later Naruto's door smashes into the wall. Naruto seems to snap right back to normal.

"Sakurrrraaa." He whines "do you know how much that's going to cost me!"

I laugh and put down my mask to again cover my Sharingan. Sakura walks into view and seems almost angry.

"It wasn't me! Why does everyone think it's me that breaks things?" Naruto whispers something that sounds like "temper issues" Earning him a blow to the head. I shake my head. _My team really is something._

_**5 min. before**_

_**Pov: Hinata**_

The night was warm and the air moist and damp in the leaf village. But I still had my arms wrapped protectively across my chest. It seemed to be getting a lot of attention in the dress Sakura and Ino had nicely given me. And even nicely forced me to wear. The dress had a sweetheart neckline (Funny enough that the dress was way to slutty for it to be a sweetheart anything) it also was a spaghetti strap and was all different shades of purple with sequence embedded in.

I must admit that it was pretty, but two leafs and a handkerchief covered more skin than this dress. Plus my dad almost had a heart attack just looking at me! The guys (Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji) were nice enough not to say anything but I can feel them staring even without the Byakugan. After passing a group of staring villagers, I break.

"OK I'm going home and getting a sweater," I say already about to take off, but Sakura and Ino hold me down.

"Please," I beg. "I CAN'T do this! Imagine what people will think if I dress this way."

I was hoping they might let me go but instead they each put an arm around my shoulders and continue to walk, dragging me along.

"Sakura and I will kick the ass of whoever says anything bad about you Hinata we promise." Ino says trying to assure me. Behind us I hear Kiba chuckle.

"Hinata you look hot! OK, now own it and don't give a fuck about what people say!"

I blush a little when his shouts get more attention. This seems to make them all laugh.

"Hey Hinata don't worry we_ know _Naruto will love it!" Shikamaru says. I turn around and walk away. _Will Naruto really like it? _The thought makes a deep red blush spread across my cheeks and neck. Only making them laugh harder.

_**POV: Naruto**_

_**Back in the present**_

"OK who's paying for the door? " I say while pointing at said door. Everyone got quiet. I carefully examine all of them to see if someone breaks. None of them would look at me and they all seemed to look so innocent. _So I have to use my secret weapon for this!_

I take a step towards a certain raven haired ninja and turn on the natural Uzumaki charm.

**The End**

**Please comment or review! I'm ok with constructive criticism. Hope you liked it and part 2 Will be coming up shortly if you wanted to see what Naruto does to get Hinata to talk ;-) **


	2. A Hokage's Legacy Part 2

_**A/N: **_**Hi! Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry that the story is slow in the beginning it'll get better I hope!**

_**Summary**_**: Naruto and all the ninja in the leaf village have been summoned to a village party. Before leaving Naruto loses control of the nine tail's chakra, but is turned back before causing anyone any serious damage. Now Naruto is finding out who broke his door by interrogating Hinata.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Slavery is illegal in the U.S. so I can't own Naruto. Darn!**

**A Hokage's Legacy part2**

_**POV: Naruto**_

"OK who's paying for the door?" I say while pointing at said door. Everyone got quiet. I carefully examine all of them to see if someone breaks. None of them would look at me and they all seem to look innocent. _So I have to use my secret weapon for this!_

I take a step towards a certain raven haired ninja and turn on the natural Uzumaki charm.

"Hinata?" I say in my "sweet voice" (which really comes in handy when I'm trying to get Shizune to get Granny to let me do something.)

Hinata looks up at me, her big lilac eyes widen at my proximity. My heart races as I step closer and smell her sweet scent. The presence of the others is the only thing that keeps me from melting into a puddle of goo as she stares into my eyes. It's hard to explain, but it's like she can see right through me with those eyes.

I run my eyes appreciatively along her body. I raise a questioning eyebrow when she pulls at the edges of her dress trying, in vain, to cover her legs.

I step closer and can practically feel the heat radiating of her. I grab each of her hands and smile at the gasps I hear behind me.

"Hinata? Do you know who did it?" I ask. Why I was making such a big deal about the door was a secret to me, but I liked being able to get this close to Hinata. She shakes her head and looks down, her face flushed.

"Don't lie to me." I say gently. I let one of her hands go and lift her chin up so she can look at me. I lean closer and I everyone holds their breath. I'm so close that I can feel the heat of her flushed cheeks on my lips.

"Tell me who did it." I say fighting the urge to lean closer and closer. My lips aching to feel the smooth skin. So instead I move my lips next to her ear and whisper. "Tell me." My heart doubles in size, leaving a pleasant ache in my chest as she begins to stutter my name. And as cheesy as it sounds I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Bbbuutt Nnnaaruto ii cccaan't." she whispers back, her breath tickling my cheek. The heat of her breath leaves a tingling feeling up my spine. The effect she has on me is addicting.

"Please." I say against her neck. I see her shiver then finally she uses her remaining hand and points at an angry Kiba.

After settling the door issue and convincing Kakashi sensei we all were set to leave. And I was able to walk alone with my friends without the chaperones. But he did make me go and clean the blood of my hands that surprisingly no one saw or mentioned. My face was still flushed from the encounter with Hinata, but otherwise all the tell tale Kyuubi features weren't noticeable anymore. All the shit about the Hokages and even now the emotions that I felt during the little interrogation I had with Hinata come back and make my head spin with confusion.

Despite the confusing emotions swirling in my head I grin when I see Hinata standing outside the bathroom door. She looks up at me, causing the emotions from a couple minutes ago to come back full force. But her look of deep concern suppresses the growing tension. I step closer my smile dropping and am hit with an overwhelming need to protect the fragile looking girl in front of me. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she steps up a determined look on her face.

"Tell me-," she asks, but seems to not be able to continue.

"Tell you what?" I ask placing both hands on her shoulders, squeezing them encouragingly. She blushes, and much to my surprise, looks over to where a miniscule drop of blood landed from my incident with Kakashi sensei.

"Is that yours?" She asks her voice barely over a whisper.

"No." I say. She mumbles something that's sounds like "okay" then turns to leave, but I hold her in place. And before I can I stop himself I lean down and press my lips to her cheek which instantly heats up and turns a beautiful shade of pink. All the previous tension between me and Hinata increases ten fold, but it also brings me a sense of calm and peace that I've never known. Like if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. All my problems seeming miniscule and insignificant compared to this moment.

I pull back after what seems like an hour later and give her a grateful look that makes her look down at the floor.

"Thank you for not asking who's the blood was. And for caring enough to ask." She smiles and my heart catches in my throat.

"Of course I care." She says with a new found confidence. "There isn't a person out there that doesn't care about you." I see her waver for an instant. I except her to blush and walk away like she always does, but the look of confidence never once leaves her eyes.

I smile and give her shoulders another squeeze.

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better." I say and regretfully remove my hands from her shoulders. As I walk towards the door I turn and see her stop and examine her cheek in a small compact mirror.

"If you act this guilty outside they might think we did something bad." I say and grin when I earn a small laugh from the raven haired ninja. I don't know what cause this change in Hinata but I know I can learn to love it.

_**POV: Hinata**_

The outside air had cooled and feels wonderful on my over heated skin, but nothing could stop the looks we got when Naruto and I walk out. Everyone seemed to have a question at that time but they mostly were along the lines of "Are you guys together?" or "What's going on with you two?" but the one that I really got a kick out of was "What's your relationship status?" Sigh. To much Face book for Neji.

At first glance Naruto seemed to be amused by the inquisition just like me, but when his eyes meet mine I can feel the immense relief that almost oozes out of him. My previous words to him pop into my head.

"_There isn't a person out there that doesn't care about you." _I don't know how it helped him, but the smile on his face made me glad it did. I smile back, but it only spurs on more questioning. The others questions soon turned into suspicions about elaborate love affairs that me and Naruto had to keep hidden. I relax until Kiba's questions seem to gradually take a turn for the sexual.

"_Are you guys sleeping together!" _He shouts silencing the others. My first reaction was to look down and blush, but the feelings don't come I stand their instead with my head held high. And at that moment I sense or more accurately _feel_ an excited aura pouring out of Naruto. I brace myself in when I sense another of Naruto's dramas coming along. I smile knowing that I might have to participate.

_**POV: Naruto**_

"_Are you guys sleeping together!" _Kiba's question threw me off momentarily, but I couldn't help but see the opportunity to give my audience the answer they all wanted. They asked for cheesy melodrama love affairs well who am I to refuse them. Right?

I see Hinata tense momentarily. What a smart girl. She really does know me. I shake away the Hinata daze filling my head, but try and keep the fuzzy feelings that fill my abdomen.

I gasp dramatically and look Kiba straight in the eyes and clutch the material covering my heart.

"Hinata, love we have been caught." I say looking over to a smiling Hinata. I flash her a look that tells her to play along. She picks up on it and her smile drops and her shoulder and face drop in mock shame and embarrassment and just like the old Hinata she blushes and stutters. I felt like bowing and applauding her amazing performance, but I get back to business.

"Oh the shame how will we go on!" She whispers making the others lean in. She throws herself onto my arms and hides her face in my shoulder. The smell of her shampoo almost makes me lose my character, but then Hinata starts sobbing. (Man this girl should get an Emmy!) I wrap my arms around her and rock her gently all the while saying soothing words into her hair. I see the others eating it all up. Ino, Lee and Sakura both look at Hinata like if they wanted to jump in and comfort her. All the boys (except Lee) didn't seem as entranced but I could tell that they were open to enjoy any type of entertainment.

"Don't worry Hinata darling we can leave and live some where far away. I'll support us with the money I have saved up. It won't last long but we'll figure it out!"

I motion dramatically with my arm at the horizon as I say this and stroke Hinata's hair soothingly. I hear her sharp intake of breath and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"I can't leave! This is my home!" She yells and pulls apart so she can look into my eyes.

"It doesn't matter were we are as long as I have your love any where is home!" I yell back. I can practically feel Hinata roll her eyes, but she is quick to respond.

"But what of the baby!" I almost laugh when everyone breaks into shocked whispers behind us. Hinata wraps her arms around her lower belly for emphasis. I feel all eyes on me. Everyone waiting for my response, but I couldn't top her baby act. Hinata's smile tells me she knows that too.

" Damn your good!" I tell Hinata. The confused expression on everyone's face was absolute fucking priceless. We both lose it and break out in a fit of laughter. Everyone catches on to your phony act and they laugh right along with us at their stupidity.

"Lets go party!" I yell and everyone lets out exited screams.

In consideration of the girls attire someone was to carry them to the party to make up for lost time. Lee had Sakura, Chouji carried Ino and I got Hinata.(Surprise, surprise!) I bend down and let the small girl climb onto my back. I get a good grip on each of her bare thighs and I can't help the blush that spreads from my cheeks to my neck.

She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on her arm leaving her face only centimeters away from mine. I can tell she is having the same reaction as me when I feel the heat of her blush against my ear. _She looks so beautiful. _My mind reels and my stomach tightens when a new emotion, that I can't identify, spreads through me leaving an almost painfully good sensation in my chest. I turn my head, enough to look Hinata in the eyes, and see she feels the same thing too.

_15 minutes later_

The party in one word was dull…. Until us genin got there that is! The tension in the atmosphere was awkward. All the normal villagers were on one side of the party and the shinobi were on the other. And even with jeans and t-shirts on they did look intimidating. The party was huge it was almost a couple of acres across and was filled with decorations and mountains of food.

Me and Sakura both are quick to diffuse the tension. She started a crude dance floor in the middle of the party. Everyone pours in and dances to the loud music, but me and Kiba find some sake and really start the party. First by starting the Naruto Uzumaki drinking games.

The rules to the game are simple if you win the race against the others everyone that loses drinks a shot and the winner drinks three. The games quickly becomes popular and everyone, even the shinobi, watch and cheer every time someone takes a shot. I guess alcohol is the key to an awesome party.

Me and Kiba wait until everyone is good and drunk before trying to sneak into the games ourselves, but we are quickly caught and scolded by all of the ninja and villagers.

"Naruto!" I hear someone yell. Everyone turns at the voice that rings clearly despite the noise of the party.

"Granny!" I yell when I see her. I practically bounce on over to were her and Shizune are surrounded by bowing people.

"This party is awesome and I hold myself responsible." I tell her jokingly( not a word, I know), but I can tell there's something else in her mind. Behind her I see Kakashi and the two strangers from before. I tense when I see that the man's injuries are healed and Shizune is holding a very big needle with my name written all over it.

"Yikes! All this over a drinking game." I say trying to distract her from what I know is going to happen next. But she isn't having it. She crosses her arms and gives me a look that says _either come willingly or get this shoved into your arm_. She turns to leave and I follow with Kakashi and the strangers flanking me, to prevent escape. I try to not look anybody in the eye as I'm escorted out. Sakura and Lee try to see what's happening but Kakashi sensei has them back off. I scowl when I realize who the catalyst for this confrontation is, and lets just say he's the one with the mask….

_**POV: Kakashi**_

_**5 minutes later**_

"Naruto what's the problem?" Tsunade asks once out of sight of the partying villagers. I avoid Naruto's glare and look at the distant Hokage monument and stare at the face of my sensei, the fourth Hokage.

"Sensei, You snitched on me!" _He's just like __**her**__ sensei._

"Idiot! The Kyuubi is no joke!" Tsunade says her hands on her hips. Naruto flinches at the mention of the nine tails and looks down, his eyes betraying him by showing us his pain. Tsunade's features soften and she speaks in a gentler tone.

"Naruto the seal might be weaker than you think and you can be endangering all the villagers and your friends if the Kyuubi escapes." He didn't need any more persuasion. At the mention of hurting people Naruto looks up his eyes filled with determination and lifts his bright orange t-shirt. After following a couple of Tsunade's instructions Naruto's seal appears. I hear the small gasp before I can fully cover Naruto's torso. I have my kunei out of it's pouch in an instantly and I take an awkward (Because of the jeans and snug turtle neck) protective stance in front of Naruto. Shizune steps out from behind Tsunade and grabs my wrist. She hit's a pressure point and I drop the weapon.

"It's just Hinata." She says and I relax and go back to my place next to Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto asks. The girl steps into the moonlight and Naruto relaxes. With every step she takes Naruto seems to respond to the close distance. First his usual carefree smile appears, then the tension in his joints and muscles disappear. Almost like if Hinata was sucking out all of Naruto's negative energy and vice versa. By the time she steps in front of us it seems like both are in their own world. Shizune notices it too and smiles at the obvious affection both genin share for each other. Tsunade, though seemed almost suspicious.

"Lady Hinata, I'm sorry for interrupting your good time at the party, but your father is out on a mission and we need the Byakugan." Hinata nods and Shizune points out several areas in Naruto's body that Hinata must check. I smile when Naruto looks down, a faint amount of pink in his cheeks.

"May I ask what all this is for?" Hinata asks in a small voice. We all look at Naruto's frantic face and we all shake our heads simultaneously. Hinata walks over and places her hand on Naruto's forearm. Both ninja blush ,but never once do they break eye contact. . Just like in Naruto's apartment when the two were talking alone an over powering energy fills the air. A wave of awkwardness fills the air too. I look at Tsunade and Shizune and I can see they feel intrusive too. But any feelings of awkwardness or love disappear when Hinata speaks again.

"The Kyuubi is giving you trouble isn't it?" My jaw hits the floor. Everyone looks at Hinata with the same shocked expression as me, but she doesn't flinch or cower like everyone thinks she will. Instead she stands proud and like everyone else watches and waits for Naruto to react, but he just chuckles and looks up at the sky catching us all by surprise.

"How long?" He asks. Hinata, understanding immediately, replies with a shrug.

"And don't worry nobody but me knows." This gets a reaction from Naruto.

"You never told Kiba or Shino, your teammates!" He yells not angry but surprised.

"It's not my secret to tell." She replies with another shrug. "By the way you didn't answer my question." Naruto nods.

"Yeah damned fox is acting weird." He says perking all of your interest.

"What why didn't you tell me this sooner Naruto!" Tsunade yells.

"Sorry I didn't, but I hoped if I didn't talk about it might go away." He says smiling sheepishly.

"Just tell me how _It's _acting weird." She says with a sigh.

"He's taunting me about everything to get me mad and sometime I can't push him back down into the seal." Tsunade goes to work and sends the two black ops that accompanied us to send word of the situation to Jiraiya. Naruto and Hinata both seem worried and confused so I place my hand on top of Hinata's hand that is squeezing Naruto's arm to the point of circulation loss. Both notice this at my touch, Hinata apologizes and loosens her grip.

"Your just worried there's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto says. I shake my head. _Wow they already can sense each others feelings. Their like an old couple already. Tsunade looks very weirded out about their behavior towards each other. _I tell myself to ask her about it later and then I ask Hinata to go on with Naruto's examination. She nods and she asks Naruto to pull up his shirt. She blushes when he does and Naruto smirks. The small ninja weaves a quick hand sign and the area around her eyes shift and veins pop out along the side of her eyes. She stares at Naruto's exposed seal and her eyes shift once more as she studies his chakra network. I wait almost impatiently for her to talk when her eyes narrow at something.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks. Hinata doesn't respond instead she signals for him to lift his shirt higher and when he does her eyes squint more like if she couldn't quite see right.

"Naruto your chakra… it's purple." PURPLE? Naruto drops his shirt and walks toward Hinata a concerned look on his face. All the emotion that passed through his eyes made me dizzy. He steps closer and put his hand on Hinata shoulder. He relaxes instantly. Once calm Naruto turns to Tsunade.

"Granny why is Hinata saying my chakra is purple?" Tsunade mirrors my terrified look.

"This is bad!" I yell. She nods in agreement.

"We should get back to the party." Tsunade says after a moment of silence, a knowing look in her eye. She turns to leave leaving everyone with their mouths on the floor.

"Lady Hokage will you really risk an outbreak! The seal is obviously broken, we should call Jiraiya to fix it." I say to her retreating form. She pauses and gestures for Naruto and Hinata to follow. Hinata walks over, Naruto follows a few moments later.

"Lady-" I say but am silenced when she turns again and glares.

"Kakashi I know what I'm doing." She says and is about ready to leave with Naruto and Hinata .

"Go back to the party. I'll be their in a few minutes…but first us three," She says staring at the two genin " Are going to have a little chat."

_**POV: Naruto**_

"_But first us three are going to have a little chat." _

"Why?" I whisper to Hinata. She shrugs and falls into step with me as we approach another area of forest. Granny stops and we follow suit.

"So what's…up." Granny turns, fists locked and glowing a bright blue. She tenses and runs toward us at an unimaginable speed. I see her arm swing back and barely make out the glowing fist that is coming straight towards me. Her attack totally unhinges me so I can't dodge in time. I just close my eyes and prepare for a left hook to the face, but in the few milliseconds before her fist can hit me a loud bang makes me look up. To my surprise Granny Tsunade is almost 10ft away her body leaning against a tree. The cuts on her arms tell me that someone must have pushed her. But the only other person was…was…

"Hinata!" I yell after my mind clears from the intense adrenaline rush. The small ninja looked worse than Granny. Blood stained the pale skin on her forehead and arms. I kneel in front of her and a feeling of pure panic races through my body.

"Hinata are you OK! Is anything broken? Does anything hurt? Tell me!" She laughs at my frantic mumblings and whispers her reassurance. It makes me feel better, but the crimson liquid that covers her face makes me worry.

"Heal her." I cringe at Granny's calm voice. I look over and see Granny healing her cuts behind us. Rage fills me and the only thing that stops me from going to Granny and hitting her is the fact the Hinata was lying there bleeding.

"You heal her you're the medical ninja!" I retort and hurry to wipe the blood off Hinata's face. I can't find any thing to wipe away the blood so I take my shirt off. Hinata's face turns a bright red.

"Are you getting a fever? Why's her face red Granny! Help me damn it! What happened? Why did you try to punch me?" I can hear the hysteria in my voice.

"No you heal her. And I did what I did because I can. " She says crossing her arms. A fierce growl escapes my lips. I don't know why I did what I did, but it sure made Granny look scared. I look down ashamed and scared to death of the possibility of having frightened Hinata. She's looking up at me with an almost serious look on her face. I look into her eyes and see what she's going to do before I feel her fingers grip my hair. I look at her long and hard. Her eyes had lost the seriousness and were instead filled with an almost encouraging and lustful look as she tightens her grip on my hair.

"Kiss me Naruto." My face flushes and my heart almost beats out of my chest at her words. As I look into her eyes I forget about the rest of the world. Every care or worry in my head is gone instead leaving a serene peace in its place. Kissing her seems like the most perfect thing to do. Every cell in my body screams for the feel of her lips against mine. I grab her face tenderly and kiss the clean part of her cheek. The same spot I had kissed before. I see Hinata's eyes roll back and I watch as a very familiar black tattoo appears on her cheek. The very tattoo that was now printed on my belly. The tattoo briefly turns a bright red and the color spreads throughout her face healing all the cuts and bruises that once polluted her beautiful face. All the blood seems to be absorbed back into the skin and the look in Hinata's eyes tell me the pain is gone too.

"Hinata are you OK!" She smiles up at me and smashes her lips against mine. I feel a tingling sensation light up my lips as I pour in everything, all my feelings towards the raven haired ninja, into the kiss. She pulls away after a while for air and we stare at each other all your thoughts readable from our eyes.

We're both kneeling there our bodies entangled and our chests rising and falling rapidly from the intensity of the kiss. All those new feelings I'm feeling I think I finally understand what they are and it makes my soul a little lighter. No coherent thoughts pass in my head. But the sight of the seal on Hinata's cheek snaps me back to reality.

I almost forget about our company until Granny clears her throat behind us. I pull us apart to a more appropriate distance. We both groan at the distance, so Hinata grabs my hand instead. I can't stop the grin that comes across my face when I see Hinata's beautiful and flushed face light up. We turn to Granny and see her disgusted look like if she saw something that she really didn't want to see.

I know I should feel embarrassed or ashamed about mine and Hinata's public display of affection in front of the Hokage, but looking at Hinata's face I know I can never be ashamed of anything me and her do.

"Granny what's going on? How was it that I can heal Hinata? And why was the seal mark on her face." I ask. Granny looks conflicted.

"We have a right to know." Hinata adds. She nods and sighs.

"It's really a simple thing to explain, but for now I'll only tell you this." She walks in front of us and places her hands on our shoulders. "You two must not separate at all during the remainder of the party for any reason at all.' I was about to ask for clarification, but she gives me a look that tells me not to question her.

"Understood?" She says in that official way of hers. Me and Hinata share confused looks, but we still reply "We understand." Granny leaves a moment later. Leaving us in a haze of confusion.

"What was that all about?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining." I say tightening my grip on her hand. We both smile and return to the party hand in hand.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok so I'm splitting this chapter into three parts**

**Part one: Just starting the story**

**Part two: The development of Naruto's and Hinata's love**

**Part three: The Hokage's legacy is announced**

**I promise the action and tears are in the next chapter!**

**Please review your feelings of this story. It would be much appreciated and it might get me to write faster. Who knows? Except me…**


	3. A Hokage's Legacy Part 3

_**A/N: Hello my message today is that I want everyone to know that I really don't know a lot about the clans in the Naruto world so I might make up some clans and give them powers that they might not have just a heads up so no one thinks I'm retarded.**_

_**Summary: Naruto and the gang arrive at the party after Naruto's and Hinata's romantic encounters. But after awhile Naruto is escorted out by Tsunade and Kakashi when Kakashi tells Tsunade about the problem with the Kyuubi. Naruto is examined by Hinata and they discover problems with the seal. Afterward Tsunade tests them and lets them go with only one order. And that is for them not separate from each others side for the rest of the party.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**POV: Naruto **_

So much has happened. I mean between the whole Kyuubi thing and now the thing with Hinata: its left my mind in a daze. We walk in silence toward the loud noise and bright lights of the party. The silence is comfortable, both of us lost in your own thoughts.

"Hinata?" I say turning over one of her hands in mine. Her eyes follow mine and she hurriedly yanks her hand out of mine and looks down ashamed. Behind her I see the bruises that cover her palm. I'm about to ask what was wrong when she looks up at me her eyes moist.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She says her voice trembling.

"About?" I urge. She tenses and balls her hands into fists.

"I'm weak. If that would have been an enemy attacking, you would of gotten hurt!" She yells, her knuckles turning white. "And I don't know what I would do if you…" She starts but instead goes silent. And just like earlier a frantic panic fills me.

"You don't have to protect me." I say trying to soothe her. She clenches her eyes shut and a pool of tears appears threatening to fall down her cheeks. My heart clenches in pain at her tears.

"Yes I do!" She shouts. My eyes widen in shock. A wave of self hatred hits me. It takes me a while to realize that it's not my rage or panic but Hinata's. I look down. _I'm hurting her and I can't do anything! Why am I hurting her!_

"Why do you have to?" She doesn't answer instead I feel it. A grief almost to painful to handle. A grief of losing …me. I do the only thing I can think of to comfort her. I open up my arms and motion for her to come to me. She hesitates but finally walks over and wraps herself around me, squishing me tightly and vice versa. I feel every emotion, mine or not, drain out. Like water going down a drain leaving that peaceful feeling that I remember from my apartment. I sigh in relief and I see Hinata relax also. A lone tear falls down Hinata's cheek and I kiss it away. We stay in each others arms and just enjoy each others presence.

"We should probably go to the party now." I say and try to pull away, but Hinata tightens her grip. I give her a sympathetic smile. "Afraid of what happens if we let go." She nods into my shoulder.

"So you felt it too?" She asks looking up at me her eyes still sad. I chuckle when her voice tickles my neck.

"Yeah, but granny will explain what's going on."

"I think she knows about what happens when we're near each other. Maybe that's why I have to stay with you. So you won't get mad or upset enough to unleash the Kyuubi." I rest my chin on her head and consider her theory.

"I agree." I say and let her scent engulf my senses. "And I must say that your by far the best babysitter she has ever given me." I say, feeling her happiness fill me.

_**POV: Hinata**_

_At the party_

"This shits Bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S." Beside me Naruto is clutching his stomach in laughter as a drunk Kiba runs past sing along to _Hollaback Girls_. While flinging his arms wildly in the air.

"He got into the drinking games! That sly dog!" Naruto yells. I laugh when Shino joins in and mimics Kiba wild dance.

"I hoped I would be the first one that got wasted and singing along to Gwen Stephani! Damn it!" He says pouting.

"We don't have to be drunk!" I yell back in a mischievous voice. He smiles big and launches into the dance floor. I run after him and join in to the next verse. All of us get amused looks as we scream at the top of your lungs, flailing your arms wildly in the air.

"This shits Bananas! B A N A N A S!" I see Naruto looking at me and I smile at the amused aura I feel coming off of him. As the song changes our bodies start to gravitate towards each other. We're completely oblivious to Kiba's and Shino's whistles and hoots as we danced to the hypnotic music. Our dancing was probably to graphic for the kids that were running around the dance floor, but we don't care and continue to rock to the music.

"Hinata! Naruto! Duck and cover!" Kiba yells. We stop and look back only to find over a dozen Anbu Black ops slithering into the dance floor. They stop and question the occasional blonde for identification. Which makes it obvious who there looking for.

"Naruto?" I ask. He nods.

"Lets run." I say. He smiles mischievously.

"I've rubbed off on you haven't I?" I roll my eyes and ignore his comment. I pull him out of the crowd of people and as soon as we're loose I feel myself being swiped off my feet. I raise a questioning eyebrow, but he too ignores it and starts running. I laugh a soon as we reach a silent place in the party and Naruto joins in. We stay their in a deserted part of the party just laughing at the excitement of evading Black ops and at Kiba's and Shino's crazy behavior, but soon I don't know what we're laughing at, but we continue to laugh. Just because we can and because of our new found freedom, free of our insecurities and worries.

Our laughter fades and we both find our way into each others arms. We lean against the nearest tree and I listen as our heartbeats slow down and our bodies cool from the excitement. Right as I think we are out of harms way I sense a familiar chakra walking towards us with two others.

I pull myself out of Naruto's grip. My heart sinks at his hurt expression, but my words make him fill with understanding.

"It's my dad." We jump up and fix ourselves up. We both flinch when we hear his voice call out.

"Daughter, what are you doing here I have been looking every where for you." He gives Naruto a quick look but thinks nothing suspicious of his presence.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." I respond trying to look more descent.

"It's ok it was no trouble." One of the strangers replies. I bow at the two strangers and say my greetings. The female walks towards me. I automatically don't like this lady. Her arrogant posture and the way her nose wrinkles in disgust as her gaze turns to Naruto makes an ugly anger rise in me.

"Kyuubi." She says in acknowledgment to Naruto, her voice filled with pure hatred and contempt. I clench my fists, but Naruto pats my shoulder and the anger drains out. He steps up to greet the lady; his face a perfect shinobi mask.

" Lady Yuri Namikaze always a pleasure." he says his voice betraying his guilt. The name throws me off. _This lady is the fourth's wife? __Why is he being nice to her! _He answers with a wave of sheer guilt and pity. The answer comes with the wave. I pat his shoulder and feel the drain again. He still keeps up his face, but his shoulders relax and droop.

She scoffs and whispers something to Father. Father gives Naruto an apoligetic smile and politely asks him to leave. Naruto smiles back and is about to leave, but I grab his collar and pull him back. I ignore everyone shocked expressions.

"Lady Hokage wouldn't like that Naruto." He stops.

"What do you mean?" Father asks.

" Granny said me and Hinata had to stick together for the rest of the party." He quickly turns and whispers. "Sorry I forgot!"

"I don't mind him being here." The second stranger says stepping into the light. He is obviously Minato the fourth's son. His looks almost identical to the deceased Hokage except for the straight brown hair and pale green eyes. His mom gives him a stern look and turns her nose up.

" No one wants the abomination here Minato." Naruto winces visibly and my temper flares. He reaches for my shoulder but I pull away. "Don't touch me." I hiss. He pulls his arm back and turns to walk away. I'm about to stop him ashamed of hurting him but he feels this and turns giving me a look that asks for permission to leave. I nod my approval only because I know he doesn't like being around this lady. Hell I don't like it either.

His chakra fades and then disappears completely making everyone believe he has left but with our new connection I feel his presence just above us in the tree. I smile. Father introduces me officially to the lady and her son. I play my part as the good daughter through out the conversation.

"So lady Hinata what is your opinion on marriage?" Yuri asks suddenly. My jaw drops and I can see that Minato has also tensed. Naruto's curiosity is spiked.

"What? Marriage at my age! Father you can't be serious!" I shout. He looks at me surprised about my change in behavior. Which is out of the norm for me. I blush ashamed for yelling at him and at Naruto's surprised and jealous emotions that hit me in waves.

"Hinata this is for the good of the clan! We need the Namikaze's speed genes and a union between our two clan can be very beneficially." He says strictly. My anger rises and I really wish I had let Naruto touch me earlier.

"People should marry out of love not business!" Naruto pops into my mind and subconsciously I know I'm aiming these words towards him. Minato doesn't seem as angry as me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I flinch at the overpowering scent of cologne and mint. I instantly miss Naruto's natural husky scent that always reminded me of pine cones and the forest. Naruto's bad mood only gets worse. All of this is to much for him. I feel him send me one apologetic wave and then his presence starts to slowly disappear.

My entire being yearns to go and follow him, but in an instant all of the worries and insecurities that plagued me before, come back. My dress then feels to small and the feeling of shame at yelling at Father and my fear of tarnishing my reputation as the head of the family all come back. I blush when Minato tightens his grip on my shoulders. I want with all my might to grab him and throw him across the field, but I stop when I realize how bad that would make father look and how unlady like it would be.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." I say bowing. "But my opinion on marriage still remains." I say and both adults relax as my usual behavior comes back.

"I think you can learn to love me." Minato says whispering in my ear. I grimace, some of my new behavior coming back, but it's slammed back when I see Yuri's face. The one that parents use to shame their children. I apologize, say my goodbyes, and bolt before any one can stop me. Naruto's presence is so far I can't trace it at all. But I still feel the feelings of betrayal and hurt, lots of hurt, radiating off his being. The loss of his presence and the negative feelings all crush down on my heart. All my anger, shame and grief triple. _Damn! Naruto were are you! _************************************************************************

_**POV: Naruto**_

"Kiba another!" He throws the small container of sake and I swallow all of it in one gulp. It burns my throat, but the numbness I welcome. My vision is blurry and my head is numb and can't form any coherent thoughts. But the memory of HIS arm grabbing Hinata and the knowledge of Hinata being married off is still in my brain.

"Another!" I yell, my words slurring. Shino hands me a big bottle of vodka and I down half of it. Finally the hurt and every thing else goes away only leaving me numb.

_**10 min later**_

"Naruto!" I look around and the movement makes my head spin. I shrug and continue to sing with Kiba and the others.

"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain!" We all link hands and drunkenly rock back and forth." I will stand by you forever! You can take my breath away!" The lyrics hit me hard and my mind despite me not wanting to goes back to Hinata. The pain of losing her and seeing her with that other guy comes back also. But it all goes away when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. Turning I see Hinata panting, her face relieved and a little mad. My happiness to see her is short lived because a second later her fist connects with my jaw. My body quickly sobers up and I catch myself before I can hit the floor. Hinata is on the verge of tears and her emotions fill me. The intensity of her hurt and pain make me feel like ounching myself in the face too.

"I deserve that. " I say picking myself up again.

"Why did you leave! You know you weren't suppose to!" She yells. Kiba laughs and makes little whipping noises. She lifts Kiba by the collar and he sobers up a little too.

"You all better be sober by the time Sakura and Ino get here! Do you understand me!" She says yelling into Kiba's face. She throws him aside and comes marching over to me her face furious. I look over to Kiba who's cowering in fear and back at Hinata. I gulp and she stops in front of me her arm outstretched. I immediately brush her arm with mine and we both slump into standing balls of mush.

"I really needed that." She says sighing. Her voice loosing it previous malice. "It's been one day and we're already so dependent on this weird connection." I shake my head and begin to disagree, but she stops me. "Yes you need it too. Just look! You leave and ten minutes later your drunk and hurting!" I frown and take her under my arm.

"I couldn't stand hearing about your marriage. So I left." She takes my arm and slips under letting my arm hit my side.

"And in doing so you made me endure it by myself." I never even thought that she might need me there. I feel ashamed and am about to apologize but she stops me and puts her finger on my lips. She pulls herself up and gently kisses my cheek. The drain comes but another feeling is exchanged between us one that leaves us both dizzy.

"What was that?" She asks her eyes showing a new kind of happiness that I've never seen before. It makes me smile.

"I don't know." I say but we both know exactly what it was. Our moment is interrupted by a loud crash. I laugh at the scene. All of the guys are cowering in a corner and Sakura is standing over them yelling and lecturing them. Kakashi is behind her looking disappointed and amused. He looks at us and his face only becomes more amused at our closeness and undeniable connection.

We separate and walk towards the scene that was quickly getting more and more attention. When they see me they all turn and quickly start pointing fingers.

"Naruto was doing it too!" Kiba yells. I feign a hurt expression and Sakura goes over and hits him upside the head.

"Really he doesn't look wasted and he isn't singing Enrique Iglesias!" She yells." Now all of you are going to volunteer to help clean after the party!" The all groan and start to complain, but right at that moment Shizune walks by.

"You guys are going to help with clean up? Well that's very nice, thank you boys!

The boys sigh in defeat and take their punishment like men. I chuckle but Shizune's next words make me stop.

"Naruto come with me it's time to announce the Hokage's wills." Everyone gives me encouraging looks as I leave.

Hinata walks along with me as I go up to the podium. It feels like if everything will be OK, but a sick and twisted feeling in me tells me this is only the calm before the storm.

************************************************************************_10 minutes later_

I'm completely freaking out! Hinata was by law not allowed with the others and there was nothing Granny could do about that. And on top of that everyone that was also on the stage was giving me funny looks well except for Asuma sensei. Everyone on the stage was family of the two Hokages and I felt like a third wheel that didn't belong. In my head I prayed they only gave me like a bracelet or some kind of inexpensive thing.

And as I listen in on the families' conversations they all are outraged about my presence on the wills. Especially Miss Yuri, but I take her looks and insults like a man.

Because of the guilt of having the monster that killed her husband inside me. The third thing is Minato won't stop staring at me! I don't know why but his eyes never leave mine like if he's observing me.

I decide to just ignore everyone and look down at my knees pretending to be interested on a piece of loose thread that is hanging on the side on my black skinny jeans. The front of the stage is quickly filling, but I refuse to look at everyone's questioning looks. A flash of gray in my peripheral vision makes me look up. Kakashi sensei is sitting next to me and he looks just as frazzled as me.

"What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?" I say some of my awkwardness disappearing.

"I was asked to read the testimony of the Fourth Hokage, my sensei." I let out a surprised "What!" But he shushes me when it attracts the dirty looks of the Family members.

"You must feel honored, unlike me. I feel like trash sitting here." I look back down, but Kakashi pats my shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

"You have as much right to be up here." he says and I raise an eyebrow, but Granny's voice stops me. Everyone in the crowd hushes and they stare admiringly at our Hokage. I smile at her confidence and pride. _That's how a Hokage should act!_ I straighten up in my chair and try to look as confident as I can. Kakashi smiles through his mask ,but it lasts only a second.

The ceremony has now begun.

"We will start with the testimony of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The world goes silent as the speaker gets of his seat and goes to the small pedestal. He clears his throat and begins. As the words leave his mouth I hear them like if the old man one was there saying it himself. The beginning of his final words were beautiful and left everyone with teary smiles.

"Concerning the third's array of land and houses that lay scattered all around the five great nations. The recipients are his son Sarutobi Asuma and his grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru . Any concerns or questions will be answered in the private session." I let out a sigh of relief as one by one The old man's things are given to his family members.

"And finally," I tense." There is a letter for Uzumaki Naruto." The relief was almost to much and looking at Hinata I know she felt it too and she relaxed her grip on Kiba's arm. I go up and receive my letter. Kakashi looks amused as I slump in my chair. He pats my shoulder and gets up." My turn." He says and a frown crosses his face. The buzz of conversation quiets down once Kakashi steps up on the pedestal. The curiosity gets the better of me and I rip open my letter. I silently read as Kakashi starts

"I am reading the last testimony of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." I'm about half way down the page as he starts.

_Naruto I was hoping to tell you this in person, but my time on earth has ended and I wasn't able. I hope you forgive my tardiness in this matter. And I want you to keep in mind that you were like a grand son to me just like Konohamaru. Naruto don't get upset when I tell you this. No one wanted to hurt you but we kept this a secret so you could live_

_out of dangers reach. I know I'm rambling so I'll just get it over with._

I stop reading and start to listen in to were Kakashi is.

" I want my entire family to split my estates equally." I sigh in relief again and continue to read.

**(A/N: Both are being said and read at the same time)**

_Naruto your mom's name was "_I want to first apologize to my family and

_Kushina Uzumaki she and your father _wife about my next testimony. I love my

_Had died protecting you and this village _son and wife. That I want clear. Now

_from the Kyuubi. _concerning my assets (Money) and Also _And Naruto I want you to _the small fortune of Kushina Uzumaki

_know that your father was Minato _that was left in my hands. The recipient is

_Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. _my beloved son Naruto Uzumaki."

The once silent hearing turns into a mad house. The villagers and shinobi that are watching stay silent as they register the news, but the family of the Fourth are either yelling at me or Kakashi. At first I didn't register anything I just read or heard. I feel Hinata's shock filling me and little by little it becomes my emotion too. I felt like crying and jumping up and down too. I felt like punching a wall and hugging everyone I knew.

Many family member jumped up and tried to reason with Tsunade to test the truth in the Fourth's words. I get so sick of the noise I finally rise and yell with all might.

"Shut up!" Every head in the crowd and stage snaps to me.

"Just shut up! How could you even doubt the words of our fourth hokage! It's just money! I don't want it! Just keep it OK?" Everyone stares at me like if I'm crazy. And who knows maybe I am. Yuri is the first to speak. She steps in front of me and looks down at me with the same look of hatred from before but doubled.

"It's not about the money. This is about my reputation! Imagine how hard it is finding out my husband went off and had a bastard child with some slut! And with everyone watching!" She screams and looks victorious at my anger. My arms move of their accord and grab the material of Yuri's shirt.

"And how do you think I feel!" I yell back at her my anger slithering into my words. Her victorious smile turns into a frightened frown. "Try being me! I just found out about who my parents were through a letter! And that my own father sealed the Kyuubi in me and he made me the monster that everybody hates!" My words came out in shrieks and tears threatened to slip out of my sockets. _**Yes get mad! Everyone hates you! Your father did this to you, Naruto you have a right to be mad! **_I still have the strength to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra, but only by a little.

Everyone gasps and I know that the chakra went to my eyes.

"He did this to me!" I yell into her frightened face then turn to leave. I ignore that everyone moves a good three feet away as I walk back to my chair. The instant I sit down I cry. My loud sobs are the only thing that is heard until Granny goes back up and dismisses the crowd, but no one moves. The crowd buzzes with new gossip and only a few smart villagers leave. The shinobi all disappear behind the stage. I want to go join them but I doubt they'd accept me anymore. I see Hinata going with them. She turns towards me and I sense her longing to come join me but I smile and give her a look that tells her to go with them. I long for her touch also, but I couldn't tarnish her reputation by having her around the dangerous Kyuubi boy. I see my friends walk past. I look away ashamed before I can see their reaction to me.

Now everything that I've ever worked for if down the toilet. I know my friends will stop talking to me and it's all HIS fault. _How could he of done that! I'm his son! _The Kyuubi's chakra starts building at an incredible rate and strength. I can sense the Kyuubi's excitement as he uses my anger for strength. It takes almost all of the Chakra in my body to suppress it back. I'm left panting at the exertion. My eyes start drooping and I feel like if I'm going to pass out. _But on the bright side I'm to tired to be mad now._

_**POV: Hinata **_

_**Present**_

I pass the stage and me and Naruto lock eyes. My heart breaks when I see the tears rolling down his cheeks. I have an irresistible urge to jump up on the stage and kiss away all of his pain, but he sense it and smiles his eyes telling me to go on. I know I can't refuse him so I continue walking. Every step killing me a little inside as I feel his longing for that mind numbing emotional drain.

"Hinata!" I turn and find the rookies behind me, all of them worried.

"Can you believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi?" Kiba asks a little shaken. I look down.

"He isn't the Kyuubi guys. He's Naruto and just because the Kyuubi is sealed in him it doesn't make a difference." I say looking back up. They all seem to consider my words.

"It's still a little scary, No?" Ino whispers. Now I get defensive.

"How can you say that! Has he ever hurt anybody? No! He would stick his neck out for all of you!" They all look ashamed. I notice everybody in the room looking at me. I ignore them and refuse to waver so they can see I'm serious about what I said.

"Well he must of done something wrong if his own father sealed the Kyuubi in him." A random Shinobi in the back says. His friends laugh along with him. I march over to him and, like with Kiba, I lift him off the floor by the collar. I'm surprised by the surge of energy that energizes my arm giving me a strength I never knew I had. The shinobi looks at me and with a frightened squeal tries to make me release his collar, but I tighten my grip and pull him close.

"One more word from you and you loose your tongue." I say my voice calm but cold. He claws at my hand.

"What are you?" He yelps. Before I can respond a thumb gently runs down my cheek and instantly my arm buckles from the man's weight and the anger is gone. The shinobi takes his chance and rips himself out of my grip.

"Hinata what are you doing picking fights with people weaker than you." I turn to the familiar voice and smile. Naruto's face looks ten years older than it should be. My smile drops.

"Are you ok?" I say and shake my head." I'm sorry that's lame. I know your not." He allows himself a small chuckle. I feel almost useless knowing that even with my new connection with Naruto I can't help him feel better.

"I wish I could help." He gives me a small smile.

"It's not you. I feel better I promise. It's just it took a lot out of me to keep the Kyuubi down for both me and you." Everyone looks surprised at Naruto for saying such a thing out loud.

"Geesh everyone knows now yet they still flinch when I say Kyuubi." Naruto says tiredly. I worry when Naruto starts swaying slightly. I grab him before he can topple over. I wrap his arm around my shoulder and drag him onto a chair in the back.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he slumps down into the chair. I make him look at me.

"You've been through a lot. Just relax OK." He looks away, but I hold his chin in place. "OK?" I can tell he feels embarrassed at my babying him in front of everyone.

"OK." He replies. I turn around and see all the shinobi staring at us their looks varying from disgusted to amazed.

"Whats with them?" I say and Naruto sighs, but before he can answer a voice speaks behind me.

"Their wondering why your helping Kyuubi boy." The smell of cologne and mint fills the air. I flinch internally and turn toward Minato.

"Hey little bro!" He yells over my shoulder to Naruto.

"Hey." Naruto says weakly.

"Why _are_ you helping him? Oh doesn't matter. How about you come with me and I'll show you a good time." He says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I would vomit, but the fear of ruining Sakura's dress was to much.

"Look jerk! Your going to turn around right now and not look back. OK?" I whisper yell to him.

"Sassy." He says chuckling and walking away. Naruto looks at me amused. I smile when I see some of his usual spark in his eye.

"Sassy." He says mimicking Minato's voice. "Can't believe I'm related to that guy!"

"I know he's cocky, over enthusiastic, and thinks he's all that in a bag of chips. Nothing like you." My mood just sky rockets when I hear Shikamaru's sarcastic voice behind me.

"Sorry about the others there still trying to get used to you being the Kyuubi and all that. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru says making Naruto laugh.

"I figured you'd be to lazy to care." Naruto says and I laugh too. Shikamaru shrugs.

"I just don't see what's different from you having the Kyuubi sealed in you and us not knowing between you having the Kyuubi and us knowing. You're the same person."

He replies and Naruto smiles.

"If only everyone was as smart as you Shika. The world would be a better place." Naruto says giving him a tiny bow.

"Jackass." He replies punching him in the arm. Naruto's immediately lose the small spark. And his eyes drop to his lap.

"Do they hate me?" He asks his voice sounding small and fragile. Shikamaru shakes his head.

"No their just scared. I mean who wouldn't be?" Naruto seems to accept this.

"GAAWWDD!" Naruto shouts. Every head in the room turns toward us. But it's not like if any of them weren't looking to begin with.

"I'm tired!" He shouts. Then yawns. Me and Shikamaru both let out exasperated sighs and we both punch him in the arm.

"Jackass!" We yell in unison.

"Hey!" He says rubbing his arm. "Be nice to me! Now I'm emotionally and physically hurt now thanks to you." We laugh when Naruto trys pouting.

I look over to where are friends are. They're all looking over at us. Their faces telling me they wanted to join in on our fun, but their eyes saying their were to scared to. I know that the problem with our friends is important, but there was something else that's bothering me more. And I know just who to talk to.

"I'm going to go talk to Kakashi sensei. So Naruto," He turns to me." Don't kill Shikamaru while I'm gone." I say jokingly. They both laugh.

"Darn it Hinata your so mean to me! You know he was next on the Kyuubi's list!" Naruto says sarcastically. I smile and walk away.

"Kakashi sensei?" The gray haired ninja looks up from his copy of Make Out Paradise and gives me a confused look.

"Can you keep a secret?" I say intriguing his interest. He pulls up a stool and motions for me to sit. I squirm under his questioning gaze.

"What's bothering you Hinata?" I sigh deciding to get it over with and slump into my chair. I tell him all about Minato and my dads plan of marrying us. After I tell him everything I see a small smile behind his mask.

"I don't know what to do. It's between my clan and..."

"Naruto?" I blush and look down.

"Look I can't, in good judgment, tell you to go either way, but I can tell you to wait it out and the answer will come to you." I was kind of liking this new Zen like Kakashi.

"You've done this before? Haven't you?" he visibly flinches. I smile at his unusually behavior.

"Sakura has a lot of problems." He says. I laugh but stop when I get un wanted attention by passing villagers.

"Why did you ask me for help?" Kakashi asks. I shift in the stool and look him in the eyes.

"Well you were the fourth Hokages student, and he obviously had the same problem." "How would you know that?" He asks interrupting me. I scramble for the right words, but instead go for the blunt answer.

"Because if the Hokage didn't want a child born he could easily take care of that, but he must of loved Kushina and the baby they were having if he let it -Naruto- live." Kakashi gives me an appreciative look.

"Your pretty smart for a genin." He says.

"Any woman that watches soap operas could've figure that out." He smiles and nods his head.

"Yes the fourth did have to choose between love and his clan, but he died before he could figure it all out. That's why I say to wait it out." I jump of my stool with a new refreshed feeling.

"Thank you sensei! But can you please not tell anyone about this conversation." I ask embarrassed.

"Well I haven't told anyone about you and Naruto's kiss in front of Tsunade yet." He says raising an eyebrow suggestively. I blush and turn, leaving a laughing Kakashi behind. That was helpful and mortifying.

_**POV: Unknown**_

_**30 minutes before**_

"Boss. How's the search for the Kyuubi going?" My subordinate, Yoshi asks.

"A squadron of Anbus were seen on the dance floor earlier trying to look for one of the will inheritors. A Uzumaki Naruto."

" Is he family?" He shakes his head.

"Why does it matter?" He asks. I give him a look and he bows in apology.

"The jinjurikis are usually family members of the Hokages. So their easily controlled and safely protected."

"So this ones a bust?" I scratch my chin and shrug.

"Which will is he in?" I asks nonchalantly.

"Both."

"Both! That sure is suspicious. Maybe he isn't completely useless. Take me to him!"

"Yes sir!" Yoshi is up onto the canopy of the tree for a couple seconds, but quickly returns. He leads me to a secluded part of the party were the blonde ninja is sitting with other genin looking shinobi.

"Are you sure this is him?" I ask as the clearly intoxicated teen gulps down over half of a clear bottle.

"Yes sir." Yoshi says. We stay and watch for over 10 minutes as the teens drink and dance around.

"Hey guys I have a secret to tell you." Naruto says to the others. My heart races. _Maybe this is your man. We can finally return to our village as heroes. _He leans in and the other follow.

"I love Enrique Iglesias!" He says and they burst into a drunken fit of laughter. Me and Yoshi almost fall out of the tree in exasperation.

"Me too!"

"Yeah I like his song Hero!" They all chime in. Me and Yoshi leave with nothing after they start singing in awfully off tone voices.

"Boss maybe we should give up I mean today is your last day here and if we don't find the Kyuubi we'll be shamed." I ignore his comment and ask him about our men.

"They're all scattered around the crowd to see if anyone lets it slip who the Kyuubi is."

"All 30 of them?" He nods and we go get good spots in the crowd.

After ten minutes all is silent so my plan on getting information from the crowd gets shot to hell, but Yoshi insists we stay in case The fourth mentions the Kyuubi in his letter. But after the thirds will is read I begin to doubt his plan. Half of the will is quickly read with no success.

"I want to first apologize to my family and wife about my next testimony. I love myson and wife. That I want clear." My hopes rise as I feel a scandal arising in the Hokage's

words. Once it is all read my mouth is still on the floor. Yoshi quickly points out the kid we were spying on earlier to me. I shake my head, but I know what I'm seeeing is correct. Naruto's bright blue eyes briefly flare into a dark red. My heart stops in fear at the murderous glance. But despite the fear I smile.

"Mission accomplished. The Kyuubi has been found. Prepare for a full on attack."

"When will we attack?" Yoshi asks his eyes shining at the possibility of creating casualties.

"Tonight."

"Yes sir!"

**A/N: Ok you know the drill. Click button below if you feel like expressing your feelings about this story to me. And I'm orry if this chapter is sloppy but I wanted it done before testing started in my school so yeah. But on the bright side the Hokage's legacy is finally over and now on to a new chapter in Naruto and Hinata's story! **


	4. Love in the Battlefield Part 1

**A/N: Sorry today's chapter is short, but I promise next weeks chapter will be longer. I want to thank those who have favorited this story it means a lot and it keeps me writing. Ok so enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Slavery is still illegal so I still don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata made it to the party and things get wild when sake is added. Naruto finds out about his family and gets the fortune of his mom and dad, the fourth Hokage. Hinata had found out about her proposal to Naruto's brother Minato Jr and asked Kakashi for help. Now that she has she is relieved and is heading back to join Naruto and Shikamaru that are with the other leaf shinobi.**

_**Love in the Battlefield**_** Part1**

**POV: Hinata**

As I walk away I hear the sound of rustling pages as Kakashi settles back into his book, but I don't get far because a frantic Shikamaru runs in.

"Naruto just got attacked." He says. I don't wait to hear the rest the second the word "attacked" came out of his mouth I was in mid-jump towards the now hectic scene. My legs wobble uneasily as I hit the ground. Naruto's auric energy stiffling our bond with an immense pain. I stand unsteadily as I try to remind myself it's not my body's pain. I clutch at my stomach were the pain seems to origanate from.

I hear the sound of two other pairs of feet land softly behind me. Kakashi quickly catches on and steadies me which I really need as my eyes find Naruto. His body is laid on the floor his body in pure agony from the looks of it. Everyone backs away as a surge of red chakra explodes from out of Naruto's seal. My instincts tell me to back away from the sinister chakra that almost chokes me with its intensity, but when looking at the helpless Naruto my heart overpowers my reason and I rip my shoulders out of Kakashi's grip and run towards him. My body and mind both cringe as a new presence enters my body and takes control. It seems almost like Ino's mind transfer justu, but this new presence does what we both want and that is to get to Naruto. I'm barely out of reach of him when two shinobi grab me.

"Don't get near him! It's not safe!" One tells me and tries pushing me back.

"Let me go." I say, calm and controlled. When they don't my body is jerked downwards at an amazing speed that leaves the real me dizzy. With a quick twist, my leg kicks their ankles out from under them and with that same new speed I get up and go to Naruto. I fall to my knees and pull up Naruto's shirt. I gasp internally as the seal glows red.

I touch the seal and gasp as a white hot pain forms on my cheek and spreads out to my temple and chin. My hand and body is instantly engulfed in the same cloak as Naruto. I cringe as the foreign chakra starts to absorb into my hand from his seal. Then the stranger pushes my hand onto his stomach and my hand goes through the skin.

My chakra starts to drain as the stranger does a jutsu that makes Naruto's body slump in relief. I let out a sigh as the evil overpowering chakra is absorbed back into the seal. I hear gasps from behind me. I turn and give Kakashi a look. His visible eye widens into the size of a saucer. The woman, from what I can tell, wants to say something, but instead she leaves and my hearing and senses are returned to me.

I sigh in relief as my body starts to listen to me again. I never thought I would be happy to be able to move my toes.

"Thank you." A small voice says to me. I look up and see Naruto's eyes staring at me his body and eyes looking so tired.

"But it wasn't me." I whisper.

"I know. But you still tried to help me and for that I'm forever grateful." He says giving me a big smile.

"Did you mug an old lady or something because your luck today is horrible." He gives me a small laugh but stops and clutches his stomach in pain.

"What did that man do? I wasn't able to control Kyuubi's chakra and that's scary." Naruto says through gritted teeth as he remembers the horrible pain and fright.

"Yeah I could tell." I say. He gives me a pained look. I gently run my finger in his hair and send him calming waves thru our bond. Naruto's eyes start to droop and I know that the fear and pain have all gone away.

"Amazing she calmed him!" I hear someone say from behind us. I ignore the mumbling and whispers from the Shinobi and try to get the blonde to sit up, but he's too heavy.

"Kakashi sensei!" I yell. He's by us in a matter of seconds. He kneels next to Naruto and lifts him up into a sitting position making Naruto wince in pain which I hopeful soothed away.

"Sorry kiddo. Are you OK?" He says and Naruto gives him a questioning look.

"What happened?" I say taking the words right out of his mouth. Kakashi runs his hand through his insane hair and lets Naruto hold himself up.

"The man that attacked you was captured, but the moment the Anbu came his body had disintegrated." He says.

"Does Granny know?" Naruto asks. Kakashi shakes his head. "Good. I don't want her to worry." We all turn when a loud whistle is heard.

"It's you two we should be worried about." The voice says. We all turn to look at the shinobi. "Both of you are to powerful to be allowed to live." He says and presses his fingers to his lips and whistles again.

My body tenses as a swarm of unknown ninjas appear. Kakashi quickly regains himself and in a flash is standing over us in a defensive position. He pulls out a hidden kunai and a multitude of other Leaf shinobi take up the same position as Kakashi.

"Hinata take Naruto and run!" I stand and feel a rumble beneath me. I freeze as numerous strands of steel chains wrap around my legs. I try to jump away but the chains throw me back onto the floor. I see a flash of blue before a hand strikes my neck chakra point and my mind goes blank. The last I heard was someone screaming out my name.

I slowly regain consiousness. The feeling of someone landing jostles me awake and the painfully tight chains tell me I'm not in a dream. My mind stays in this half asleep state until my body is thrown down onto a dirt road: an orange figure lands next to me with a grunt. I try to speak but numbness in the back of my neck restricts my speech. But the figure still curses nonstop at the blue figures above us.

I moan in pain at the bruising I can feel as the chains tighten and press harshly into my bare arms and legs. _Damn dress! _I say to myself.

At the sound of my voice the figure turns to his side and lets me see his face. My mind hardly recognizes the blonde's features but I feel my heart jump as his beautiful blue eyes stare into mine. _Naruto! _Naruto glares at the stranger shinobi and curses some more.

"If this is about the Will money you can have it! Just let Hinata go!" He yells. The shinobi laughs and Naruto tries to lift himself up but it earns him a boot to the face. Despite the pain I scream and start pulling at the chains, but there unbreakable. Naruto's now bruised eyes go wide and I can feel the shinobi behind me kick me in the back. Hard.

I gasp at the pain and stop struggling when the man presses his shoe into the side of my head. I wince but don't make any noise. I don't want them to know they had hurt me. The man pushes my face down harder into the gravel.

"Stop it!" Naruto growls to the man.

"Stop what?" He says innocently then smiles wickedly and yells, "Oh you mean this!" and stomps his foot harder. I break and let out a shriek as the small rocks cut into my face. Warm streams of blood flow down my cheek

"Stop or I'll kill you!" Naruto's face fills with a scary anger. His whisker become dark and more defined and I see his canines elongate. His anger filled eyes give me one final loving glance before turning a dark murderous red.

_**POV: Tsunade **_

"What do you mean they were kidnapped!" I yell to Shizune.

"Naruto and Hinata were kidnapped by over 30 ninjas. And their whereabouts are unknown." She says bowing her head.

"They were surrounded by twice that many ninja! Why weren't they stopped?"

"Kakashi said that their bodies where dragged into the ground by silver chains and then the Ninja disappeared." She says her voice just as confused as I felt.

"Where's Kakashi now?" I ask. Shizune looks away and replies.

"He went to go find them." I slam my fist down onto the desk and send multiple papers flying. _Damn it! _

_POV: Hinata_

"Naruto!" I yell. After breaking out of his chains and breaking mine Naruto charges at the strangers with a magnitude of shadow clones, but the same silver chains erupt from the ground and restrain him.

"What the-" He says as the red leaves his pupils. The shinobi laughs as the shadow clones puff away leaving a huge puff of smoke.

"Stupid child that won't work. How about you listen to me first then you can go on your useless rampage."

"Fuck you!" He yells and his body turns into a cloud of smoke. The man turns bewildered. I would laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You little piece of shit where are you?" He yells into the forest. "If I can't get you I'll just kill the next best thing." He says turning towards me, his face full of hatred and bloodlust. "Killing your Jin-mate is the smartest thing to do anyways. I would have trouble hurting you while she still breathed." My body is quickly restrained with the chains. He jumps toward me, his hand holding a strange kunai. Time slows as adrenaline pumps into my blood. I see Naruto flash in to stand in front of me and I see the stranger shift his angle so his kunai is aimed towards Naruto's heart. All this happening in less than a millisecond.

An overwhelming feeling to protect the blonde fills me. Every cell in my body screams for me to do something. Then at that moment my body is filled with something stronger than adrenaline, something much more sinister. My eyes adjust to the chakra and time stops. Everything seems to move in slow motion. I take my chance and throw Naruto to the side and without hesitation I punch the frozen in air shinobi.

Everything starts moving normally again and I watch as Naruto and the shinobi fly away at amazing speeds. The man is thrown against a tree and as his body hit's the bark molds against his body. The sound of the man's nose breaking barely registers in my ears.

I run using my new speed and reach Naruto before he can hit the tree his body was flying towards, but his momentum is to strong and we hit the trunk. I bite my tongue to not scream out in pain as my back hits the hard wood. My vision falters for a second as my head smashes into the trunk. Naruto's weight disappears and I land on my knees. My mind sighs in relief as I see me and Naruto are completely obstructed from the foreign shinobi's view and that everyone was too worried about the man to look for us.

I want to get up and have me and Naruto run away, but the pain on my back makes moving painful and I can feel the several fractures that my ribs suffered when I cough and I see blood stain the dirt. I flinch as Naruto's aura fills with an uncharacteristic anger. I sob as the pain worsens with every breath. Naruto seems to mellow some.

"Why did you do that? You should have run away! I could have handled him!" Naruto says angrily his wild tone scaring me. I pause and try to talk, but instead I start coughing uncontrollably. I feel his hands rub my back as I spit out blood and who knows what else. The coughing fit leaves me light headed and it leaves an unbearable burning in my lungs. I try to speak, but the words come out as more coughing. I hear Naruto telling me to not talk, but I just breathing a painful gulp of air and let the words race out of my mouth.

"I did it for the same reason I protected you from Tsunade and for the same reason I won't marry Minato." I say in between pants. I try to lift my body up, but the pain keeps me down. "It's because I love you, Naruto! And I can't stand seeing you get hurt!" I yell to the floor and tears start streaming down my face from the pain and relief that I have of finally telling him the feelings I had toward him since we were smaller.

Naruto's mood softens and I feel him lift me gently onto my knees his touch numbing the pain and filling me with his off the wall emotions. I smile when I don't sense anything but love in his touch. We stay there staring into each others eyes. A lump forms at my throat as I look at him, his stunning features and soft loving smile bringing back all the heart wrenching emotions I had kept hidden for years.

I get lost in his electric blue orbs, mesmerized as he fills them with his emotions. I always loved his eyes for this every reason. One look in them lets you into his soul, every feeling or emotion on display for the world to see and because of the kindness that never really leaves its depths. Naruto gently lays his forehead against mine and smiles big.

"You really like my eyes that much?" He says his smile getting bigger as the blush turns my face a cherry red. I look down and kick myself for letting so much of my thoughts go into your bond.

"Don't be embarrassed." He says gently. I look up but avoid his eyes. He notices and laughs silently and lifts my chin so I get caught in his intense gaze. I feel him pour himself into me. Every thought and emotion of his starts running into my brain.

The action makes tears pool in my eyes. I laugh when a particularly embarrassing thought crosses his mind and he flushes also. Naruto gently rubs his thumb along my cheek, his eyes looking deep into mine and he gently kisses the top of my cheek leaving a tingling sensation all along the side of my face. His eyes reflect the bright light emitted by the strange mark on my cheek. He caresses it gently and I sigh as the pain starts disappearing with his touch.

"Hinata I love you so much it hurts." He says quietly. His words make me want to melt. My heart starts beating wildly in my chest as his lips trail down my cheek. My mind spins at the sensory and emotional overload.

My heart hums happily as his lips meet mine, but we pull away quickly when we hear a dark booming laugh coming from behind us.

"This chakra is incredible! Come out come out wherever you are Kyuubi and give me the rest!" The man says in a strange cackle. Naruto grimaces and pulls me up.

"Are you OK?" He whispers. I nod under his piercing gaze. "Then please run." He says.

"No!"

"Why not?" He asks exasperated.

"I just got you I'm not going to lose you so fast!" I yell and Naruto's eyes widen at the brightening of mine and his seal. "Together we can defeat him!" he looks at me once then looks away again and I know I won. I hear the distinct sound of a kunei ripping through the air. Naruto hears it and jumps carrying me with him. The kunei almost hits my leg, but Naruto quickly summons a clone that pushes me out of harms way.

" Naruto." The man says in a purr. I frown in disgust. I see the man standing in the middle of a field of grass his body completely morphed. His face now has whiskers and all the Kyuubi features I had seen Naruto are now on him, but his eyes scare me. Yes they were the same as Naruto's, but no matter how mad Naruto got his eyes never showed such hatred and blood lust.

"What happened?" I ask Naruto who is trembling next to me. His eyes move towards me and I see his fright also.

"I get it! It was the chains! He used them to absorb your chakra!" Naruto nods and grips his stomach. Pain and fear race thru our bond.

"What's wrong?" I ask panicked.

"Kyuubi is very powerful." That's all he says. He looks away and sweeps my body off the branch and starts running at a neck breaking speed. I curl myself into his chest and with my Byakugan I can see that he is headed straight for the Leaf village.

A figure with red chakra passes by us and I scream as I'm yanked from Naruto's arms. Naruto growls and I see that the Kyuubi features are back and he glares as the man tosses me over his shoulder and takes off at a sprint. I try and lift my head but at the speed the man was going I knew it would break my neck. Instead I use Byakugan and scan the area and see that Naruto is a little bit away and is picking up speed or…. I lift my head as the man slows down. The Byakugan sensed over 30 high leveled shinobi as they appear before us: all of them pointing at the entrance to the meadow the man was standing in before. I scream, but it's too late. The man throws me off but I catch myself and try to run.

"Naruto! It's a trap!" I yell before I'm restrained and gagged. I send him a warning and I can sense his wave of apology as he runs straight into the meadow. All the ninja aim and throw various kunai and shurikens at him which Naruto swiftly dodges.

"Dude you can't just use the Kyuubi's chakra like that it isn't good for the body!" Naruto yells. And is if to prove his point the man's Kyuubi features disappear and he falls into a heap on the grass.

"Lord Kiro are you OK?" A man says to him. My mind just registers something I think helps me a little and that is their age. All the ninja's were at least over 35 years old and some looked ancient. I hoped that that might make them weaker, but I'm sorely mistaken.

I use the man named Kiro's weakness to break out of my rope restrains and I use the new chakra to run away as fast as I can to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen at something behind me. I don't turn, but I feel it when a huge body tackles me and uses their body as a restrain. I'm about to use my new strength to push them off, but the ninja does a quick hand sign and yells" Demon Chakra Suction!" The chakra leaves my body and I lay limp.

"Hinata hold on!" I hear a voice say. My limbs go numb as the circulation is stopped under Godzilla's weight.

"Stop it right there Kyuubi!" Kiro says his body back in perfect condition. _No! His body shouldn't have been able to hold such chakra!_

"Silly children lets just calm down and listen to me." He says patronizing us. I hear Naruto growl as the chains restrain him again. I'm getting so sick of this cat and mouse game especially since we're the mouse and I especially hate those damned chains!

"What kind of Kekkei genkai is this?" I yell.

"That information won't help you at all. But I'll tell you. We are the last remaining of the once powerful Uzumaki clan." Me and Naruto freeze. I try and communicate with Naruto through the bond, but he is too shocked to respond. "And your little Jin-mate act won't help you. My clan's special sealing techniques and Justus were the reason the nine tails was able to be captured!" My soul loses all hope of escape. Naruto senses this and gives me a look that says "Don't give up yet!"

"And I think it's needless to say that I'm here to take the Kyuubi back." Kiro says happily.

"Your last name is Uzumaki too right?" Kiro says to Naruto.

"Whats it to you!" He says. Kiro sighs dramatically and walks over to Naruto and kicks him hard in the chest. I let out a growl which only makes him laugh.

"You know what kid I like your Uzumaki spunk! How about I make you a deal you can't refuse!" Kiro says leaning in toward Naruto. Naruto reluctantly calms himself and listens to Kiro.

"You can hand over the Kyuubi." Naruto starts objecting, but he raises his hand to stop him." And your Jin-mate lives." I see a dangerous look in Naruto's eye the kind that tells me he is considering this.

"No Naruto don't! How can you trust him?" I yell pleadingly. Naruto turns to me and my heart breaks when he mutters the next words.

"OK, I accept."

_**POV: Naruto**_

"OK, I accept." Kiro smiles and waves in two of his henchmen. He whispers something and a great purple dome quickly surrounds the five of us. The two shinobi grab Hinata and she starts screaming.

"Naruto stop please!" She yells tears streaming down her face. "Will you really give up so easily? You're not like that! What about being Hokage and, and, what about me. I'll kill myself if I lose you!" She says. My resolve wavers at the unrelenting determination behind her words.

"Love changes people." Kiro adds. Hinata ignores him and she looks up at me her big eyes filled with tears.

"I'll never forgive you if you do this Naruto Uzumaki." She says with a teary glare. I look away, afraid knowing one look into her eyes would change my mind.

"Hinata you have to survive! I'm nothing but a burden and this will make everything better. I love you to much to let you get hurt by my problems." I look her straight in the eyes and with a final nod say. "This has to be done!" Hinata struggles even more.

"And I love you to much to watch you die!" She yells. I feel tears run down my cheeks when the shinobis drop her outside the barrier and she starts to bawl. My heart clenches painfully as both of our emotions intertwine and intensify. Both us not liking this one bit but I stand tall knowing that Hinata won't get hurt if I do this.

The love that we exchange at that moment almost breaks me. I turn tears still in my eyes and swallow in my sob. Even if I tried not to show it, I know she knows I was scared. Not of dieing though, I lost that fear years ago, but this time I feared that Hinata would carry out her threat and actually end her life.

I turn to Kiro and spread out my arms. I feel myself die a little inside as I submit to him.

"Just hurry." I say my voice dry and emotionless. Kiro face lights up like a little kid on Christmas morning. He laughs and does a quick hand sign and the same chains are spit out of the ground and wrap around me tightly. The chains pull me to my knees and restrain my arms behind my back.

"Naruto this is for the best. I promise." Kiro says his face anything but reassuring.

Kiro does a quick hand sign and I fall deep into my conscious and am face to face with the star of all my nightmares and the reason my life I now ending before I can even become Hokage. The frickin Kyuubi. And boy is he angry.

"Kyuubi I'm sorry, but I think you might be moving out." I tell the fuming demon fox.

"Baca! What you're doing is only going to kill both of us!" He growls to me. I look into his blood red eyes and glare.

"I'm doing this for Hinata!" I yell. I stand tall and point my finger at him.

"And if you die too it's a bonus!" I say earning me a growl.

"Stupid human! I will kill you!" He says poison leaking into his words. I gulp. Yes I know I'm still frightened by the Kyuubi but then again who wouldn't be.

"I dare you fur ball!" His growl shakes the floor and I see my outside body growls too.

"All this for a girl! I guess she's good for a week or two." I clench my fists in anger.

"Shut up Kyuubi!" My outside self starts to hunch over and take on more feline features. I try and calm down.

"I feel weird." The Kyuubi says in tired voice. I ignore him and throw myself on the floor and wait for the inevitable. I feel the pain that my body feels, but I keep quiet. Now that my body is filled with the Kyuubi's Chakra I can sense everything that surrounds me. I feel Hinata's chakra and that of the other 30 and Kiro's chakra too. I wait as the 30 chakras surround me in a circle all of their chakra's harmonizing into one being. Then I'm hit with an immeasurable pain that makes me groan as the seal burns my skin and I feel the Kyuubi's pain filling me too. I open my eyes and I can see what's going on outside and in my chamber too.

A stream of red chakra is slowly making its way out of my seal and into silver looking seal mark that is printed on Kiro's belly. Slowly the stream turns into a massive flow of chakra. Kyuubi thrashes in his cage inside me and the chakra starts transforming outside. First it starts as a blob then slowly it starts taking the shape of Kyuubi's nose and mouth. The flow of chakra stops it makes Kiro angry. He does another hand sign and the pain increases. The chakra starts being expelled from my body in giant waves. Chakra starts flowing out of my mouth and eyes, turning them a deep red. I start sobbing in pain as the chakra burns my body from the inside and out too.

The Kyuubi's form is now more defined, now his entire head is visible outside.

"Naruto fight it! Please! The pain it's too much!" Hinata's words reach me and I start punching the wall in frustration. _Hinata's suffering too! Nothing I do is right damn it! Damn it! What did I do?_

I stop and break down. I start punching the wall again, but I'm stopped. I see a hand grab my fist and then it lets it fall onto my thigh. I look up and find a smiling women standing behind me.

"Hello Naruto. " She says happily.

_**THE END **_************************************************************************

**A/N Sorry again for the short chapter, but I'm working on the next one as we speak or read. Whatever. **

**Review if you have comments or just want to say how awesome this story is IDC, but I will be giving the first few reviewers a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Bribery rocks! =^-^=**


	5. Love in the Battlefield Part 2

**A/N: In this chapter I finally explain some loose ends and I don't have anything else to say except thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Slavery still illegal. No ownership of Naruto. Darn.**

**Summary: A man named Kiro Uzumaki and his clan kidnap Hinata and Naruto. Their goal is to retrieve the nine tails from Naruto. Hinata and Naruto try to escape, but only get so far. Sensing that Hinata is in danger Naruto offers himself to Kiro in exchange for Hinata's safety. Near the end Naruto is in his mental dungeon when a stranger appears in front of him.**

**Enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

_Love In The Battlefield Part 2_

_POV: Naruto_

My first reaction is to fall back down on the floor and hold my head in my hands. I start sobbing again and I feel her bend down next to me and gently rub my back as I cry.

"Help me! Please!" I yell into my hands. She smoothes back my hair and the pain diminishes. It only makes me cry more when I remember Hinata again.

"Oh Naruto. Don't cry I'm here to help honey." She says soothingly. I scold myself for letting myself become so weak and vulnerable in front of a stranger. I get out of my fetal position and look up at her. I wipe away my tears.

"Who are you?" I ask. She smiles big, showing all her teeth. It's so contagious I just have to smile back. She sweeps her long fiery hair over her shoulders and stares down at me her bright green eyes shining happily.

"That's a conversation for another day. I promise I'll tell you, but for now I'm here to keep you and the Kyuubi safe."

"The Kyuubi?" She gives me a confused look and nods. Then she makes a sudden noise and says, "I should probably show you my seal. At least that's what Minato said to do." She says her voice trailing off like if she forgot I was there. My brows knit together in confusion.

"How old are you?" I ask her. She snaps out of her thoughts and glares.

"Whats it to you!" She yells, then laughs embarrassed at her outburst. "I'm 23. Why?"

"I don't know it's just you kinda act like me." She laughs.

"Naruto. I'm older so you act like me." She says then looks down a small smile on her face.

"Whatever. And how do you know my-" I stop and cry out as the chakra starts to build up into an incredible pressure inside my body as it tries to escape. The lady comes and holds me as I ride out the immense pain. I revel at how safe and warm her arms feel. But unlike when me and Hinata touch it isn't a romantic feeling, but I feel her holding me lovingly. Almost like what I always thought a mothers hug and love would feel like.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She says holding me tighter.

"It's OK." I say even though I don't know what she's talking about.

"I guess I should show you it, huh?" I step out of her arms and instantly miss it. She gives me a look that tells me she feels the same.

Without another word she lifts the orange tank top she is wearing to reveal an old faded seal that resembled mine.

"What are these?" I say pointing at the small silver stripes that covered her belly. She holds my hand against her belly and she looks down smiling.

"There stretch marks. You see I had a little boy, but I died before I could even see him grow up." She says her eyes damp.

"Are you sad that you couldn't see him?" She smiles again and nods, tears start streaming down her face.

"I understand." I say and wipe her tears with my fingers." I never got to see my mom so I feel your pain." She starts crying more at my words.

"Please don't cry!" I say soothingly. My mind telling me to not let the beautiful woman cry. She looks up and I smile in an attempt to make her feel better. She lights up and smiles a little too.

"Sorry I just get very emotional sometimes." She says wiping away her tears and smiling away any sadness. _Wow. Mood swing! _

"So you were the Kyuubi host before me? And you're died?" She nods after every question.

"Ok that's creepy, but you can help me?" She nods, still smiling.

"How?" She jumps up and gets serious. She starts pacing and I watch her as she unconsciously braids a piece of hair while she thinks.

"Well Kiro can't take the Kyuubi away from you. He thinks he can so that's going to end in his death." My hope rises at her words.

"What? Why?" She looks down at me and taps her finger on her chin like if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Well he doesn't now that the Kyuubi's soul is attached to you by another jutsu that he is not familiar with." I let this sink in then I finally get what she means.

"So he is just dumping all of the Kyuubi's chakra into his body with out a seal to protect him?" She nods and starts pacing again. I sigh in relief and I can feel Hinata's relief as well. I try and send her my apology, and hope that she gets the message. I open my eyes, surprised that I had closed them in the first place and to see that the lady's face is right up next to mine.

"Yikes! You scared me!" She ignores my comment and smiles.

"How's Hinata?" She asks her voice getting serious. I stare at her in confusion.

"How do you know about Hinata?" She backs up and takes a peek towards Kyuubi who had surprisingly being quiet the whole time. He's rolled up in a ball of red orange fur. My mind can't wrap around seeing him weak. I actually feel bad that I did this to him.

"Whats with him? He hasn't threatened to kill me or complained in a while." I say hoping a little that he'll just jump up and try to kill me like old times.

"His chakra _is_ being drained out. I don't think he has the energy to complain when he is trying to fight off Kiro." She says protectively.

"Why do you care about Kyuubi so much?" I say angrily to her and to myself a little. She gives me a sad look and smiles up at Kyuubi who surprisingly looks back with a bit less hatred than normal.

"You'll find out that he isn't that bad once you master your Jin-mate techniques."

"What?" I say in a confused voice.

"You know Hinata your Jin-mate. She will be able to help you get along with Kyuubi. That is if she accepts the position." I smile sadly.

"I just had to drag her along." I say to myself. I look up and put my full focus on the real world and see that the Kyuubi's chakra form now includes his shoulders. I can feel the pain but my mind doesn't register it. I look over to Hinata and she's standing next to a very concerned Kakashi.

"Naruto we're getting you out I promise!" Hinata yells to me. I try to respond, but my voice only comes out as a shriek of pain that I can't feel. I go back and the lady is staring at me with a weird expression on her face. Before I can question her she reaches out and pats my head.

"You look just like your dad." She says sadly. "If only he could see you now."

I pull out of her grip and stand up my fists clenched. _Who else knew about this! Why am I the last one to now something this big! _She looks up hurt.

"My _Father _didn't even want me." I say accusingly. She gets up too, but she doesn't come towards me like I thought she might.

"Minato loved you every much." She says in a small whisper.

"Bull! He had a wife and kid why would he settle for the bastard! And why would any dad willingly place the nine tails in their son!" Now she turns to me angry. I flinch from her glare.

"He died and put the Kyuubi in our- I mean his son because I was weak! So hate me!" She says her tears returning.

"What?" I say my voice squeaking at the end_. It wasn't his fault? She's lying to protect him! She must be. _

"You should hear my story before you hate people that don't deserve it." She says and I stay quiet.

"Thank you." She sits crossed leg in front of me and begins by telling me about her now nonexistent country and the Uzumaki clan's extermination. "Our sealing Justus were very much frightened during the great shinobi war. So we were the first to go. The survivors as you know are outside right now trying to get what's "rightfully" theirs." She says and starts playing nervously with her red hair.

"How do you know my dad?" I say the last word through gritted teeth.

"We were _really _good friends." I grimace at the infliction behind _really_. The lady sees this and blushes. "Not what I meant!" But the smile she tries to hide says otherwise.

"He was my Jin-mate." She says and a goofy grin spreads on her face.

"OK! What's a Jin-mate! I'm so confused!" I say pulling at my hair in frustration. The lady unwraps my hand from my hair and holds it in hers. I look up and I get scared at the possibility of having done something bad to Hinata.

"Jinchurikis like me and you have an almost unbearable pressure on our souls because of the Bijuu's chakra. We can't feel it but it usually causes severe emotional damages. Some can become suicidal with the pressure, but in extreme cases one can lose all emotions entirely." She didn't mention it but I remember how Garaa's only emotion was anger and bloodlust.

"Well the Bijuus aren't stupid and they don't want their vessels to be dieing with them inside so they attach part of their soul into another human that appears fit to help the Jinchuriki. The part of the soul that the Bijuu attach to the human is small but it is constantly absorbing the Jinchuriki's extra chakra. So then the feeling is like a weight has been lifted of your shoulders." She says gently touching the side of her neck. A dreamy look in her eyes tells me she's remembering the amazing feeling of liberation and happiness that every touch brought.

"What if the person doesn't want it?" I ask. A sick hope in me wishes that they can't deny it. I push out the sick feelings and watch as the lady's smile widens.

"They can deny, but like I said the Bijuus choose people that they believe can't or won't refuse." I feel Hinata's shock fill me. I cringe when I realize she probably read everything that had been said. I try and block her, but I feel her push back and she sends me a pleading wave of emotion. I let her listen in and feel her emotions spike at the curiosity of it.

"What do you mean by they choose the ones that won't refuse. What are the risks? Why would anyone want that?"

"The tailed beasts have an almost extra sense that can sense connections between people. So they choose ones with strong connections and they do take in consideration the personality of the person. There aren't many risks for the person and some of them accept because there love for the person makes them want to help in any way they can, but…" Her voice instantly turns venomous." But some people do it for the power. It's a sick truth but it's happens." She says and then her mood changes instantly and she playfully bumps me with her elbow.

"Is there a certain reason you ask?" She says in a mock suspicious voice. I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down. _Can this chick read minds?_

"It's OK I understand that your worried about Hinata. And you don't want to hurt her, but this does help her too. The Mates experience the same positive effects the Jinchuriki does like the alleviation of the soul and the power of what ever Bijuu they share." Hinata's emotions go blank as she blocks herself from me. I feel an almost void feeling in my stomach like if she also took a piece of me with her. And I'm immediately worried that I scared her about her now forced responsibility.

I try and focus in the real world, but the double vision is too hard to keep up with. I'm about to go back when I remember the lady hasn't finished yet.

"Go ahead I'll wait." the lady says and I nod. _Guess she can read minds_.

I look out into the real world and I see the form of the Kyuubi seems to have delayed and is still only up to his shoulders. I try to move my head as much as I can and I'm surprised to see huge holes in the dome. I sense that almost ¼ of the shinobi have been eliminated and the others were too distracted to keep up the shield.

Kiro is still absorbing massive amounts of Chakra and my heart sinks knowing he is only killing himself. And at knowing that I still had much more Chakra left to be absorbed. _Geez that nine tails is amazing!_

I hear the sound of multiple shouts and the sounds of a battle near me. I sense Kakashi and Hinata as they draw closer. Their presences enter the dome and the holes are repaired around them.

They come to me and I hear Kakashi order Hinata to stay with me. I fight the pain it causes and turn to look at her. I would have rather liked to be stabbed in the heart than to see the absolute fear and pain in her eyes. I sense Kiro's chakra absorption falter. Hinata turns and looks back at me her face so relieved I almost smile.

"You don't have to do it." I say to her before I am yanked back out of my body and I return to my mind chamber.

"So?" The lady says.

"I know you saw." I say and she frowns at being caught. "Kiro's died."

"OK our visit is going to be cut short Hun'." I frown.

"What but I still have so much questions." She nods and grabs me by the arms. She gives me another weird look and squishes me tightly into her chest.

"I know that you do and I don't want to leave either. You have no idea." She says her tears landing on my cheek. I hold on to her to and lay my head on her chest. The heart beat sounding so familiar and comforting. I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks.

"Please just answer one more question. Can the bonding between me and Hinata make us like each other?" She pulls me back and smiles.

"You two already like each other if the Kyuubi chose her. You were friends right?"

"No I mean like _like_." I say and look down kind of embarrassed. She smiles so big I think it might hurt.

"There are two limitations in the bond and that is you can't create or heal lust, hate, and love with your bond. Those emotions are too hard for the Kyuubi and all the other Bijuus to control. So they stay away. And Naruto don't worry any other questions Tsunade can answer." I look up horrified.

"I can't ask her these questions! You can actually tell me from experience." The lady puts her hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"Right now you have no choice, but if you still have questions I'll be back later much later. The situation has gone bad. Kakashi has killed Kiro and it will take a while till the Kyuubi realizes the Chakra isn't being absorbed and when he does…He'll absorb it back."

"And that's bad?" I say.

"Yes because it can harm you if all the Chakra comes flooding back at once." She says and jumps up excited. "I have a plan! Make sure Hinata can hear this cuz its going to be rough."

_POV: Hinata_

I watch as Naruto's limp body stirs back to life. The pressure on my heart is lifted as his still red eyes look up at me and he smiles sadly.

"Naruto! I was so worried!" I say hugging his chained body. He winces, but doesn't tell me to stop.

"Hinata." He whispers his voice rasped and scratchy. I frown at the new memory that is now imprinted in my brain. I remember the pained screams and the painful urge to help and the even more painful realization that I couldn't.

"Naruto." I say and tears fall out of my cheeks. "We did it. Kiro is dead. Bring back the chakra and we can go home." I say and the small ounce of hope leaves as Naruto's eyes tell me he's hiding something.

"Hinata please open up to me again. You need to hear this too." He says looking away. I nod and I pour myself back into the bond and let Naruto hear me again. We both let out collective sighs as I do. The horrible emptiness in my abdomen is gone and filled with Naruto's bruised soul. Naruto's eyes roll back in his head and I feel an almost peaceful and scared feeling from Naruto. I feel the two other presences with him. One being the Kyuubi and the other being that lady.

I focus on the faint buzzing sound I hear and like last time I use Byakugan and I see the creepy chamber again. The lady is quiet and is patiently waiting for Naruto to appear. Naruto's body appears again and she calls him over. An overwhelming feeling of jealousy fills me as her beautiful features become clear to my eye.

Naruto sighs in exasperation and I know it's for me. I feel his calming touch thru the bond and I relax.

"Naruto you first have to break out of the chains as soon as I tell you to go."

_Easier said than done! Kakashi and I tried it. _I say to myself. _Have faith Hinata. _The lady's voice says in my brain. I'm so shocked I stay quiet and hear the rest of the plan.

I exit out of his head when the goodbyes start. The jealousy doesn't come like before, maybe because I sensed no romantic feelings from Naruto or because I couldn't help but like the charismatic woman. In the back of my mind I can't shake the thought that she's familiar somehow.

"Hinata?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the unexpected voice. I turn and see Kakashi.

"What's going on both of you looked like if you were under a spell?" He says and I fill him in on the situation.

"Who is this lady?" He asks suspiciously. I shrug and think hard trying to see if she said a name.

"She had this fiery red hair and bright green eyes. And now that I think about it she kinda looks like Naruto-Oh damn." Kakashi's face showed the same frightened and fascinated emotions that I feel.

"He doesn't know. And she's died how is that possible?" I say and Kakashi nods and scratches at his scalp.

"Kushina was an Uzumaki and they were known for their sealing jutsus one of their most famous being the one that allowed the dieing soul to be sealed so it could still be "alive". It's no surprise she taught the fourth these techniques."

Our conversation ends when Naruto's body jumps up. We both give each other looks and silently agree to not tell Naruto the news just yet.

Kakashi is already informed about the plan so he doesn't seem too surprised to see Kushina as her body appears out of thin air.

Naruto opens his eyes and they are an iridescent blue. Kushina wastes no time and holds up Naruto with one of her hands. Both ninjas yell out "Chain disintegration jutsu!"

The steel chains fall to the floor and Naruto sighs as the bone crushing chains dissolve into the floor.

Kushina nods to Naruto and they both start doing a complicated series of hand signs.

"Sealing jutsu!" They yell and Naruto groans as a series of gleaming gold chains rip out of his chest. I see his body tense as the chains wrap around the Kyuubi figure and start slowly pulling the chakra back in. Naruto starts slowly drawing in the Kyuubi and with every inch the pain slowly becomes too unbearable.

"I can't do it!" He yells in pants. His eyes shut and tighten in pain.

"Naruto you can! Just concentrate." I yell encouragingly. I see Kushina's eyes widen as the figure of the Kyuubi starts to thrash and pull on the chains.

"He is still confused we have time!" She says to herself. I look at her and I know I can do something, but she is just not telling me.

"Tell me how I can help him!" She looks at me with conflicted eyes. "We both don't like seeing him in pain and if theirs anyway I can help tell me!" I see her flinch as Naruto screams out in anguish. I almost feel bad playing with her motherly emotions, but I know it's necessary.

"You would have to agree to be his Jin- mate, but you guys can't just rush into it! He wouldn't want that! He cares for you to much!" I feel my eyes water at her words. I try and figure out what to do, but I already know I'd do anything to make sure Naruto never feels this pain again.

"How exactly does me accepting help him?" I regret saying the words but an unconscious fear makes me doubt.

"You heard what I said about you taking a piece of the Kyuubi's soul. Well if you accept the soul will absorb the chakra also and make Naruto's job a bit easier."

"I can't I'm sorry!" Naruto yells as the chakra pulsates. The urge to help becomes almost painful. Naruto's screams get an octave louder as the chakra reaches his belly. All the fear and doubt leave as his eyes again turn a red and Kushina gasps in fear.

The only thoughts in my head were to run to him and help. I scream as Naruto's pain runs into me.

"Hinata!" I hear Kakashi say.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I hold Naruto as he screams and he flinches at my touch. I can't sense him anymore all that is left a wild animalistic anger.

"We lost him! The Kyuubi has him completely under his control!" Kushina says and tries several other Justus but without any success. She only managed to restrain Naruto again. Kushina falls to her knees in front of me and holds her head in her hands.

"What kind of a mother am I! I can't even protect my son!" Kushina yells and Kakashi holds the distraught woman as she cries. That was the last strike. My heart and mind couldn't take the overload any more. Everyone's pain seemed to pile up on me and I knew what I had to do, but…but. I snap. I get up to my feet and glare down at the top of Naruto's head. I kick Naruto as hard as my leg can.

"Hinata what are you doing!" Kushina asks. I do it again but he doesn't budge and he growls at me. I lift up my hand and smash the fist into his nose.

"Stop it Human." A sinister voice says in Naruto's body. The Kyuubi's eyes look at me like if I was just a rabbit he had yet to hunt. I round house Kyuubi in the chest.

"Leave Naruto alone or I'll kill him myself!" I flinch at the hate in my own voice. The Kyuubi laughs. It sends chills down my spine. For good measure I uppercut his jaw making it pop and break. I stop when I start feeling Naruto slowly coming back. I drop to my knees and shake Naruto's shoulder as his eyes start to lose the red.

"I'll shred you to pieces then I'll hunt down the next carrier of your soul and shred them too!" Kyuubi says with his head cocked back in an evil cackle. I felt like if I was just punched in the face.

Slowly Naruto starts fading. I try shaking him awake, but then he disappears again.

"Please Naruto I don't want to kill you. Just come back. This isn't you. Please." I keep repeating the same words hoping he hears me. Tears fall down my cheeks and I lose hope. He cackles and I break down. The tears stream down my face and are relentless. I lose Naruto's presence all together. _I'm such a failure. I'm supposed to help him. What do I do! _Kushina and Kakashi rise and we stare at Naruto's now fox like body. None of us is liking the feeling of helplessness. I give Kushina a look that says; tell me how to do please. She nods in understanding. I see something click in her brain when Naruto's body starts morphing.

"Repeat after me. I-" Kushina starts to say and I see the new determination in her eyes.

"I-" I repeat, smiling thru my tears.

"Hinata Hyuga accept-" I repeat every word and say it like if it were scripture. "The role of protecting and helping-" Naruto's body starts to thrash wildly and I know its working." Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki to tame and maintain his monster within, the nine tailed demon fox." As I finish the last word a strong sense of evil and darkness fills me. I clench my teeth shut and withstand the pain. My knees buckle and I land in the grass. I clutch at the grass as the burning sensation rips thru my body.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Kakashi approach me, but anguishing pain slowly perishes and all that is left is a strong and dizzying connection with the boy that is now laying in front of me. Every thought out in the open, every emotion, twitch and even heartbeat I could sense. The feeling felt almost intrusive, but I couldn't help the sense of wholeness that came along also. Naruto finally looks up with his normal, kind, blue eyes.

"And I thought the other bond was revealing." I say and Naruto smiles. I sense the utter exhaustion that went down to even the marrow in his bones. I reach out and take his hand in mine.

I thought the old drain was intense, but this new one seemed to reach deep in me and it completely extinguished any and all of the kinks in my muscles and emotions and it left me in a happy kind of high. I smile as Naruto's eyes droop and seconds later a light snore escapes his lips.

A pair of small hands touches his shoulder and I see Kushina looking at him. I see the faint opaque look her skin seemed to take on.

"You have to leave now right?" I ask. She doesn't look up instead she nods and carefully lifts Naruto and holds him in her arms.

"My little boy." She whispers her voice so loving and tender and yet sad at the same time. I feel tears roll down my cheeks. Kushina gently places a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. I sit up and groan when every muscle in my body protests painfully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to hold you when you cried. I hope you've been eating well and practicing all your ninjustu." She says in hiccups as she tries not to cry. Her tears fall onto Naruto's orange shirt.

Kushina's words hit me hard and a dull ache forms in my chest as I imagine what she must feel knowing her only son never felt her love or real hugs and kisses. I can't imagine the guilt and pain it must cause her.

"I'll protect him for you Kushina I promise. I know he deserves much more, but it's all I have." I say looking down afraid she might reject me and my offer. My eyes grow wide when Kushina comes and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you Hinata! Thank you so much!" She says and looks me in the eyes. "You were his perfect match to be his Jin-mate. And you're pretty too." She says and giggles a little. Her tears hide behind her big Uzumaki smile.

"Hinata there is one thing I should have warned you about." Kushina says her smile dropping. My emotions toward the new bond still never swayed. I know nothing she says would make me regret being Naruto's mate or I mean Jin-mate.

"It doesn't matter I'll accept it if it means helping him." I say motioning with my head to Naruto. Kushina smiles and holds out her hands. I take them and she places both hands on her lap.

"Hinata there is something that, Jinchurikis and mates, like you and Naruto should know. Naruto almost had a heart attack when I told him." She says her voice trailing away. Wow like mother like son.

"Well you see when a connection is formed from love there is something called the mates curse which so far has been scary accurate." I turn a cherry red_. Naruto had loved me too!_

"Well what is it?" I say trying to nudge her along.

"You two are destined to have a child." She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I almost choke on my own words. Is she really saying we were going to...well you know.

"A kid? When?" I blush and look down at the unintended eagerness in my voice. Kushina takes my chin and holds it up high.

"That depends on you two. Now honey there is something that might happen when you do and that is the child can possibly have Kyuubi features. Like Naruto's whiskers." I shrug. _I think the whiskers are cute_. Kushina gets serious and I get worried.

"And if you're not careful you can lose the child or you can die yourself." My stomach drops to my toes and my heart clenches at the possibility. "I don't want either of you to get hurt like that so please keep your and his lust under control. Because it can be prevented for a while." I blush and quickly make sure Kakashi didn't hear that.

"Hinata my chakra is almost gone. Can you please do me one more favor and tell Naruto I love him. And ask him to forgive Minato." I nod and Kushina gives Naruto one last look before she disappears.

"What now?" I ask Kakashi who had unfortunately heard everything. His face is blank and calculating. We both mentally see the 13 shinobi that surrounded us and were safe and sound behind the large dome.

"Well we are stuck in here with no way of getting to the people on the outside. Maybe we can wait it out till they run out of chakra." I raise my eyebrow and he gives me a look that says, Yeah I know impossible. While fighting the shinobi me and Kakashi realized how it was that Naruto had so much freakin stamina.

"Stupid Uzumakis and their freakishly large chakra!" Kakashi laughs and pats my shoulder.

"That's no way to speak to the father of your future fox children." I blush. He's lucky he's fast or else I would have smacked him. I ignore his comment and use my Byakugan to look around. I squeal in excitement when I see it. About 3 ft above the ground there was a small weak area were the shinobi failed to check.

"I want you to use Raikiri on that spot right there." Kakashi quickly goes over and I feel the pressure increase in the dome as his hand fills with the electrical current. The hair on my head rises at the intensity.

I see his hand go through the punctured hole. A loud intake of air flows in as the dome cracks and breaks. I cover Naruto with my body as small shards of the chakra infused dome come towards us. My arms and bare back are punctured and scratched. I look down and Naruto is still snoring peacefully. I smile and try to rise but the pain is the last push I needed before losing consciousness.

"Hinata! Hinata!" I groan and try to roll over, but multiple hands kept me still. I panic and try to pull myself away. All the memories of being restrained coming back.

"Stop it's me Sakura!" I open my eyes and blink away the gaze. I'm pulled up so I'm sitting up. I start swaying but I'm held in place.

The meadow is a mess. The trees surrounding it were all ripped out from the roots and all the grass was covered in small shards of purple glass. The remaining Shinobi were all restrained and gagged.

"Wha happnd wher's Narto?" I yell, my voice slurring in the back of my throat, once I find my voice. I try and turn to where I remember Naruto was, but I wince when I feel the skin open up on my back.

"Stop your hurt! Let me heal you first!" Sakura says, tying back her bright pink hair.

"No! Where Naruto!" The normalcy returning to my voice. Kinda…

"Hinata don't worry he's being examined by Lady Tsunade." One of the medical ninja tells me. The small reassurance did nothing to quench the dieing urge to know he was OK. All I could sense on his half was an intense grogginess. I grumble and groan up to my feet. A small, pushing, nagging voice in my head slowly guides to Naruto.

I make it a millimeter before more hands grab me and keep me still.

"I'm fine it's just a couple of scratches." I say my voice return to its 100%. But my lying still needed to be worked on. The hands were relentless. The small area of back I had covered was now being unzipped and prodded. I squeal and rip myself away.

"Hinata stop being difficult!" I freeze and hold my place at the all too familiar voice. Father slowly makes his way over and places his hand dangerously close to the chakra point I knew would have me drooling and incoherent for hours.

"What is it my daughter has that requires medical ninjas?" He asks his voice impatient and annoyed. Father never liked taking me or my sister to the hospital when we were sick or injured. He felt it was like a sign of weakness.

Sakura starts to go into detail about what exactly was wrong with me but if they only listened they would know me seeing Naruto would make me better.

"You see the dome they were all imprisoned in completely sealed in the Kyuubi's chakra. So when Kakashi broke the jutsu the change in chakra severely damaged Kakashi's body and the after effects got Hinata in the back." Sakura explained and my father had nothing but questions that I knew cut into my time to get to Naruto.

"Why didn't it affect Hinata?" Father asks gripping my shoulder a little harder. The cuts in my back worsen in pain, but I know one complaint and I would suffer much worse.

"I'm sorry sir?" Sakura asks confused.

"Hinata. Why was she not affected by this change in chakra." I stay relaxed for the sake of my father but inside a torrent of emotions ripped thru me. Naruto's strong presence in my body and mind only adding to the guilt. Father glares at me with suspicious eyes.

"Father you see… Well here's the thing." An inner struggle on whether to tell him or not went on inside me. And its sad knowing neither side wanted to win. Sakura senses my inner power struggle and she gracefully goes into telling Father a completely fake but undeniable excuse to why the Kyuubi had no effect on me.

A couple of ninja call him over and he leaves with out another word. I sigh in relief and gratefully rub the spot where he held my shoulder.

"Thank you Sakura." Sakura waves off my thanks and with her new strength she restrains me.

"Here's the thing I won't ask or even remember about your weird behavior if you let me do at least a bit of first aid on your back. The first aid will allow you to go with the medical ninja's that are transporting Naruto to the hospital." I hug the girl and can't stop expressing my thanks to her. She unwraps me off herself and gets to work. She scolds me for opening some of the healed scars and starts bandaging my entire back.

"I'm still going to work on you at the hospital OK?" I nod and she checks her bandaging. She nods her head in approval and I try to walk as quickly as I can towards the swarm of medical ninjas. In the middle of the controlled chaos I see the blonde haired boy.

Tsunade spots me and waves me in much to the irritation of the ninjas.

"We're taking him to the hospital soon OK. His body is just completely wrecked. What happened?" She asks and pulls me away so no wandering ears could catch our conversation.

"Their from the Uzumaki clan and they had tried to take Kyuubi out of Naruto. But… um. Well we had some help so we stopped them but it still caused a lot of damage." I start to find keeping eye contact more and more difficult.

"Who is it that helped? I would like to talk to them." I look away and keep my eyes glued to Naruto. _Can I tell her? Will she tell Naruto if I do? Well if she believes me and doesn't send me to a loony bin for thinking Naruto's dead mother helped us._

"Hinata can you tell me why the shinobi we captured recall seeing Kushina Uzumaki when she is deceased. Is there some truth in this statement?" It takes me a while to answer. First I had to make sure she didn't seem disbelieving. Then I had to find a way to make it sound believable

"Yeah. Kakashi sensei said she had probably sealed away her chakra in Naruto before she died." Tsunade doesn't have me immediately sedated and sent away so I take it she believes me. Tsunade's mood turns disbelieving again and she takes the few steps between us. With an almost scary speed she grabs the loose strands of hair off my neck and she gasps. She gives me a "I just saw a 3 legged puppy" look.

"Did she tell you to do this? Hinata do you know what this means!" She says harshly. I grab her hand and gently put it back next to her side. I finally look her in the eyes and I hope it shows her I have no regrets.

"I chose this!" I whisper. Tsunade shakes her head like if me choosing to be Naruto Jin-mate is completely absurd. I can tell she has her mind set on blaming Kushina for this and I don't know why, but I had to protect her. "Kushina tried to warn me but I had to help Naruto so I made her do it to me."

"Do you even know all the responsibilities this entitles you? Did you even think of what your dad would say?" She says, going into lecture mode. A couple of medical ninjas walk past and I use it as an excuse to talk about it later. Tsunade agrees and she allows me to stay with Naruto since under the circumstances I kinda have too.

I really think this Jin-mate thing will came in handy.

**A/N: OK people if you have questions you can private message me and if you have any comments there is a button that you can press so you can express your emotions toward this chapter. Thank you to everyone that favorites and alerts this story **

**=^-^=.**


	6. consequences and Hard Truths

_A/N: Pure laziness is making me skip on writing down the summary sorry if you need it. I'm sorry for the longer than usual wait, but I had to start working so sorry again. Enjoy! And sorry if some things are still confusing I'll get to tying the loose ends soon_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto Grrr!************************************************************************_

_Consequences and hard truths_

_POV: Hinata_

The run to the hospital was painstaking work. First the medical ninjas had to get Naruto and Kakashi on gurneys and over 10 of them held on to the gurneys while jumping thru the forest. Second I realized I couldn't run. The cuts on my back weren't the problem the problem was a numbness in my legs that Tsunade said was a result of overusing the Kyuubi's chakra. I solved that by riding one of the shinobi's back.

I thank the ninja as I jump off his back. He nods once and disappears onto the roofs. At the front of the hospital I see Shikamaru leaning against a tree watching the craziness as Kakashi and Naruto are wheeled in. Despite my duty to stay by Naruto I walk over to him as best I can.

"Hinata I heard that you were here and came as fast as I could. What happened?" He asks in that laid back way of his. I tell him the butchered version of what happened, but with him being a freakin genius he replies,

"Are you sure that's all? I mean your information is missing some things, No?" I have never in my life been good at lying, but the one that rolls out of my lips comes out as easy as if it had been the truth.

"I was unconscious for a lot of it so I guess my info can be a little inaccurate." My heart starts to pound in my chest and I fight of the blush that always came along with lying. Shikamaru gives me one hard look then shrugs and starts walking up the stairs. I sigh in relief. He believed me!

"Did you say something?" He asks, not looking back. I shake my head and follow him and we walk up the stairs.

We are stopped in the entrance to the room.

"I'm sorry, but they are doing major healing to the patients and they can't have bystanders." The medical ninja says. I look at the small space between the door and the ninja and try to see if I can make it thru. The ninja notices and tries to block my way, but I'm already thru the door and standing behind Tsunade who is leaning over concentrating on Naruto, when he looks back up.

"Hinata go over to that chair and let Sakura heal your back." Tsunade says, still concentrating intensely on the task at hand. At seeing Tsunade regard me with out kicking me out the ninja walks back out and stands in front of the door. I go and sit on the guest chair and Sakura comes and unwraps my back. I hear her gasps lightly, but she just waves me away when I ask what's wrong. She gets to work and I feel her chakra mix with mine as she repairs the tears and burns. As she works I watch as Naruto is examined. Before I'm even fully healed Naruto is stripped bare and put in the hospital pants and shirt.

I don't look away as they do this, but when they start to pull off the pants I look down and a dark blush spreads out on my face.

"Geez Hinata you're such a prude." Sakura says giggling at my reaction. I scoff and refuse to look at her, instead I stare intensely at a poster about preventing the flu. After 5 minutes of retracing the small picture of dancing tissues curiosity gets the best of me and I look back at Naruto.

I had to admit he was much more fun to look at. Even though I had seen him topless before I really look at him this time. His body had really transformed a lot since the academy. He was still lean, but an impressive amount of muscle now covered his arms and chest. I trace my eyes along his body and memorize ever line and contour on his chest and face.

I'm healed and Kakashi's treatment is finished, but Naruto still has Ninjas working over him. I start to worry so I get up and try to listen in on their conversation.

"- chakra network has been restored and is healing." I relax a little. " Now we must work on the broken ribs and jaw-" I cover my mouth to suppress the shocked gasp. A deep agitation and guilt fills me when I realize I only made his injuries worse. I finally take notice to Naruto and the pain I can feel emitting from his body.

I feel so bad a horrible feeling fills me and my own actions surprise me when I grab a scalpel and start to position it below my elbow. I barely break skin before I'm completely paralyzed. The pain seemed to help.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing!" I hear someone yell, but I can only hear the small sinister voice in my head. You need the pain. It's your fault he's hurt. One small cut and It'll be OK. He'll be OK.

I pull with all my strength and try to push in the blade deeper, but a dark, crawling shadow grips my arms and I feel the tears spill out of my eyes.

"Please I need this! I need the pain then Naruto will be OK!" I yell and push harder. I feel the new strength fill me, but before I break out of the shadow's grip a loud voice fills my head and the room too. I look up and see Naruto looking at me. His blue eyes demanding and serious. Everyone that had been yelling at me before is silent.

"Drop it!" He yells. Without any initial permission I unravel my fingers and let the scalpel drop. In a gentler voice he says, "Come here." My legs move sluggishly over to him. I barely notice any of the ninja that move out of my way as I walk over.

I finally get to his side and I explode.

"I'm so sorry. Your in pain because of me and I'm such a failure as your Jin-mate. You should have just let me cut myself as punishment." I say and I'm pretty sure I was rambling as I go into hysterics. I sob and hiccup uncontrollably and Naruto reaches over and grabs my hand. I lose all the nasty emotion, but the sobs don't stop.

"Sh sh." He says calmly rubbing his thumb over my hand. Another drain stops the sobbing but I still hiccup every time I breath in.

"Come closer." He says tiredly, his voice losing the demanding tone. I still obey and lean in closer. "You worry to much Hinata. What you did saved me from the Kyuubi." He whispers and my heart goes from 0 to 60 the moment his lips meet the skin on my cheek. I sigh as the familiar warm tingling feeling covers the left side of my face and I feel the small cut on my elbow close up. Naruto also sighs as his ribs and jaw fix themselves.

"Now I can sleep knowing your OK. And please remember that I would never _ever _want you to hurt yourself and that I love you." I smile and whisper it back to him. My heart swells in happiness and his eyes flutter closed and a small, peaceful smile spreads on his face.

He's snoring again before I'm grabbed and pulled back.

_POV: Naruto_

My body and sleeping patterns were definitely out of whack. I got a good 2 hours of peaceful sleeping, but then came a horrible period of time where Hinata presence wasn't there to keep me calm. At that time the sleep was forced and unrestful.

As I sleep I don't dream instead I concentrate on Hinata's calm and peaceful presence as it radiates out of her. It's what has kept me sane and asleep.

My body wasn't in pain any more, but the occasional vomiting session left my throat on fire and a burning sensation in my stomach. The pain become almost to much at one point, but I felt Hinata climb on the bed and I automatically place my head on her lap and I fall back under and use her peaceful aura as a comforting blanket.

Two more times I wake up to vomit out nothing and every time Hinata would hold my hair out of my face and whisper gently in my ear. Her touch numbed the pain and the soothing voice would help me fall asleep again.

I wake up again to the sound of a thousand whispers. I try and cover my ears at the noise, but I can't lift my arms. The sedative must have not worn off yet. I lift my head off the sweat covered pillow, but the movement makes the world tilt. I groan as the voices make my head hurt bad. I can feel as the blood pumps violently at my temples. The voices stop and a cold hand appears with a cup of water. I drink it in one gulp but regret it when it tries to make its way back up.

The burning comes back with a vengeance and now with the added headache I can't help the weak whimper that leaves my lips. The sound of a door slamming open makes me flinch and that brings on a whole new world of pain.

The relief that comes after the pain drains out is so great tears stream down my face.

"Hinata?" I whisper. I open my eyes and see Hinata standing next to me holding her sides panting. I notice the fresh scent of soap and the new change in clothes.

"You really chose the worst time to wake up." She says smiling. I try and smile too but it comes out more like a smirk. She comes and sits on the mattress next to me and tries to catch her breath.

"What was there a marathon I wasn't aware of that you had to attend." I say trying out my sarcasm.

Hinata throws her head back against the wall and laughs. The sound making my heart swell. I barely noticed how little she laughed before the party and all the weird Jin-mate stuff.. When was that anyways?

"I'm glad your well enough to be a smart ass again." She replies giving me a sincere look of relief.

"You know I'd kiss you if it weren't for Kakashi." I say motioning to the sleeping ninja that was in the mattress next to mine. Hinata smiles mischievously and leans in dangerously close.

I feel both of your desire intermingle and intensify. I gulp and my heart start beating erratically when she leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"He's asleep. He doesn't need to know." I smile and lean in also.

"Not asleep." Kakashi says and we break apart and both look away. I'm immediately glad for the bandages on my face that cover my flushed cheeks. I look at Hinata again and instead kiss her warm cheek that heats up the instant my lips touch.

I watch as the blush spreads on her face. I send her the emotions I feel as I watch her. I try and convey the emotions just looking in her eyes gives and I try and show her how beautiful I think she is.

"Stop doing that unless you want me to forget Kakashi is here." She says her eyes telling me the same thing. I smile and we stay this way just enjoying each others presence.

A ruinous coughing fit interrupts the moment.

"Oh, damn Naruto are you OK?" Hinata says jumping up. I give her a confused look when she starts rummaging thru the drawer next to the bed.

"Yeah. I'm fin- _What are you doing_?" I say as Hinata starts un raveling a long syringe out of its package. I stare in horror. Hinata notices this and puts her hands up cautiously like if trying to walk towards a dangerous animal.

"Kakashi is this necessary I mean can't one of the medical ninjas do it?" Hinata whines. I hear Kakashi sigh and tell her about "The incident".

"And if you do it there is a possibility he might not bite you." Hinata thinks about it for a moment and I feel her resolve. I try and get up to make a run for it, but Hinata has me restrained. My face burns up, when I feel her straddle my chest and use her weight to push me down. I squirm as best I can, but I feel her use more pressure to keep me still. If I weren't so god damn scared I would have had a serious problem on my hands considering the way Hinata was positioned over me.

I must have thought about that a little to hard for Hinata's face flushes also. I feel her consider getting off of me, but her decisions stays and she tries to puncture me with the needle.

"Naruto hold still this is for your own good!"

"No!" I say squirming and making it impossible for her to get me.

"Naru-"

"No!" I see Hinata's agitation grow then finally slip over.

"Fine!" My eyes widen in surprise when I feel Hinata's lips gently meet mine. I stay frozen but slowly unthaw as your lips start moving in synch with the other. Hinata lets go of my arm and I use it to gently pull her closer. I feel a warm sensation that starts in my lower abdomen start to creep up. I forget about everything, even my name, as the kiss intensifies.

This is nothing like the other kisses we shared. My mind is completely clouded as my body and Hinata's tune in to each other. I feel Hinata's heart rate go up and the intensity of the new drain fills us both. The intimacy and complete openness leaves me breathless.

I feel a small pinch on my neck and I pull apart, but Hinata's lip trail down my chin and distract me again. She gently places a kiss on the side of my neck and I feel my eyes roll back in my head as the drain and the feel of Hinata's lips make me go into a state of sensory overload.

Hinata pulls back, her still straddling my lower stomach, and I can't help but admire her beauty. Her face is flushed, and her lips are plump and a bright red and her hair is sticking up in wild directions. Despite me not wanting to my mind thinks about what would happen if we continued down that road again. Hinata on the bed, bare and- No stop it Naruto!

I had never felt this much over powering lust before and it took all my emotional strength to gently remove Hinata off me. My body screams for me to stop and continue what we started, but Kakashi's presence severely cuts down that feeling. I calm myself by listening to Hinata's short and shallow breaths and I will our hearts to slow down. We look at each other and I see Hinata's eyes filled with the same burning desire as me.

Slowly me and Hinata get a hold of our emotions and I'm reminded about the needle. I laugh when I see it empty on the floor. Hinata follows my gaze and she smiles too.

"Yeah that plan got horribly out of hand." She says and all three of us laugh. Me and Hinata whip around and find Kakashi had put up the cloth separator. Kakashi pulls it back and laughs at our surprised faces.

"The building could have been on fire and you wouldn't have noticed." he says smiling.

"Whatever." We say in unison.

"What was that medicine for anyways?" I ask and they shrug.

"Oh your awake!" I hear a voice say. We all look and see Sakura all dressed up in her hospital uniform.

"So what is wrong with me doctor?" I say dramatically.

"Will he live to see the birth of his child?" Hinata asks just as dramatically. We laugh and I get a slug in the shoulder as Sakura walks over.

"So when is the _child_ due?" Sakura says playing right along. Even though we don't show it me and Hinata flinch internally knowing the question wasn't so far off base. Instead we play right along with Sakura. After two minutes of your hospital play we're all holding your sides laughing.

"You kids these days." Kakashi says and shakes his head. I can see the small smile behind his mask.

"Hinata how did you get Naruto to take the shot? Man I mean one time he bit this nurse in the-"

"Sakura! Lets not repeat the information." I say my voice taking on a panicky tone. "That was not one of my shining moments." They laugh at my reaction. Right then Tsunade walks in a worried look on her face.

"Okay brat it's time for us to have a little chat." She says and waves off Sakura who looks very annoyed at not being included. I feel sympathy fill Hinata as Sakura walks away dejected. Her kindness is so pure and untainted that it makes me shrivel in comparison.

"Naruto do you understand what kind of damage your body took? You could have died!"

I flinch at Granny's angry voice.

"But I heal fast-"

"No you have to stop it with the whole healing stuff now!" She says her voice slightly panicked. I can feel Hinata starting to worry and I see Kakashi is leaning away from the fuming Hokage.

"Why?"

"Naruto yes you heal fast and now that you have Hinata you can just be healed, but there are consequences. Every cell in your body has a time limit and your using up its life with every healing." I raise my eyebrows as if to say, and what does that mean?

"So the healing is actually shortening his life by " Kakashi starts then is interrupted.

"Years! Naruto right now you'll be lucky to be alive in 75 years." I let out the breath I had been holding in. All eyes are on me. Hinata's emotions are bordering hysteria like before with the scalpel. Kakashi is speechless and the adults all are giving me these weird looks. With Hinata that's a different story.

Her mouth is clenched shut and I can feel her gritting her teeth so hard its making her jaw throb. I feel a horrible wave of the same hysteric emotion I had unconsciously healed out last time.

"Hinata please calm down." I say and she gives me a look of helplessness that breaks my heart. I feel a cold and sinister chill run down her spine. What's this darkness I feel in her?

Slowly I try and absorb the darkness, and while I do I see Hinata's features relax and become slack. The sickening chakra runs thru my veins and settles in a heap at the bottom of my belly. The acidy taste it leaves in my throat is familiar, but I can't place my finger on it.

Tsunade looks completely aghast. Before I can ask her what was wrong she is by my side.

"Where did u get that chakra from?" Tsunade asks and I shrug.

"I absorbed it from Hinata, but from were she got it I don't know. I thought it felt familiar too. Do you know what it is?" She looks just as stumped as me. I really put my mind to remembering. I felt it not to long ago and maybe more than once… hum. I "Ah ha!" as I remember the last time I had felt this chakra.

"I remember now!" I yell and everyone looks at me expectantly. "I don't know why I forgot I mean come on I met the dude like a few days ago on that mission." I say, but the others still look at me with blank and questioning stares. I sigh in exasperation.

"Come on it's Garaa! Don't you remember?" They all have that, oh right look, but that leaves quickly and Kakashi and Tsunade start talking in hushed whispers.

I look at Hinata and feel her confusion so I know she doesn't know why that Chakra was floating in her system.

" Did you secretly become Garaa's Jin-mate too." I say jokingly. Hinata's emotions take a turn and become scared. I can feel two set of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I turn around and the adults have the same expression as Hinata's.

"What?" They all look at me with sympathetic looks and I can sense why as the reason floats in Hinata's mind.

"Wait no! That's not possible! I can't be his… his. No!" I say, but I can feel that their right. Deep inside me I can feel the small little string that connects me to Garaa. I had been so distracted I hadn't noticed it. Then with the new connection with Hinata the bond was smothered.

"Naruto how in the world did you become Garaa's Jin-mate?" I look back and remember the dire need to help the only person that had gone thru the same pain that I had. We shared that same pain and that's how the Bijuu chose me. I know deep inside me that I wouldn't refuse Garaa and that I would accept. I feel Hinata send me her support and I can't help, but love the girl even more.

I tell the adults my theory, but I keep the info about me accepting quiet ,for now, and they seem to accept this.

"Is it safe for Naruto?" Hinata asks and sends me waves of apology. I can feel that she will support me only if it didn't hurt me in the process. I couldn't get mad at her knowing that with the new connection we would jump off cliffs for each other if it meant keeping the other safe. If this emotion was fueled by love or the connection I don't know, but I put my hope in that it was love. I feel Hinata silently agree with my feelings.

"Kushina had left to travel the five great nations so she could help the lone Jinchurikis find jin-mates and I believe she had accepted one offer to become one herself. She said she did it so she could understand her and Minato's connection." I smile and suddenly feel more close to the strange and beautiful lady. Then I remember something she had said to me that I really wanted cleared up.

"Where her and the fourth close?" I correct myself mentally and say dad instead of fourth, but I guess old habits die hard. Everyone notices the slip and they thankfully keep it to themselves.

"Well they were Jin-mates." Kakashi responds half heartedly.

"No I mean were they ever together as a couple? I remember the lady saying they were _really_ close friends." No one would look at me. I can tell their hiding something. Even Hinata is trying to smother herself from me.

"Naruto do you really not know who that lady is?" Tsunade asks. I shake my head. They all exchange knowing glances and I can feel they had reached a silent agreement.

Tsunade reaches in her pocket and produces a small photo that she keeps covered.

"Naruto, remember when the lady talked about that curse thing?" Hinata asks her face turning a bright red." And how she said that the Kyuubi host's kids were cursed with Kyuubi features? Like your whiskers?" She says and I feel lights and sirens go off in my head, but I still can't make sense of it.

"So?" They all sigh in exasperation. Tsunade decides to take action and she walks up so she's standing over me.

"I was going to give you this with the Third's letter. It's a picture of your parents." She says and I finally get what Hinata was saying. I know who I would see before she hands me the photo. I stare at the back for a while, not wanting to look just yet. I see the date 10/9. The day before my birthday.

I flip over the picture and try to hold back the tears. Kushina stood there smiling happily as Minato stood behind her holding her with his hands placed over her swollen tummy. A sob escapes my lips and the tears fall out of my eyes. My family. An immeasurable happiness wells up inside me. I have a family and parents! I can see what Kushina…my mom meant by not hating my dad. I look at the picture and I can tell they both loved each other. But a dark feeling comes up.

"I'm so confused!" I say throwing the small photo onto the mattress. " I mean what if all I was to them was a curse baby that they had to deal with! I don't know! I just don't know. Am I supposed to be happy, mad, sad." I yell, wiping away the tears.

"You should be happy." Hinata says quietly. I see tears in her eyes also. "They loved you. I could tell she did. You deserve to be happy." She says her voice starting to choke up.

I can see the scene like if I had been there only looking thru Hinata's eyes. I see Kushina crying over my unconscious body her whispering to me.

"_My little boy." She wipes away my hair and she stares at me with that weird expression again. I think I can finally see what it was, she was staring lovingly at me. She kisses my forehead and I see her lips quiver as she begins to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to hold you when you cried. I hope you've been eating well and practicing all your ninjustu." She says thru her tears._

I'm sobbing by the time the memory ends. I pull up my legs so I can hide my face as I cry. I feel Hinata wrap an arm around my trembling shoulders. I stay like this long after I stop crying. Tsunade excuses herself and Hinata and Kakashi just quietly stare at me.

Kakashi is the first to break the silence.

"I remember that picture. It was the first time I saw them so happy. Minato had finally divorced that witch and you were supposed to be born any day now." Kakashi says his eye recalling memories he had probably long forgotten. I smile a little knowing that at least they died happy. "You know if you have any questions I'm always here."

"What in the hospital." I reply and Kakashi looks confused for a second then he lets out a small relieved laugh.

"Well lately yes, but you know what I mean." I nod.

"Good cuz I got loads of questions." He smiles under his mask

We all turn when the door is suddenly slammed open.

"Hello!" I smile when all my friends appear. Despite the small space everyone stuffs themselves into the room. They all seemed to be back to normal and they all are treating me like before. Which might not be all that good either.

"Stop crying little girl. You aren't the one that had to clean up everyone's shit after the party. I would like to cry too but I'm not am I?" Kiba says after seeing the drying tear tracks that ran down my cheeks. I laugh. My mood getting lifted by knowing my friends were still my friends.

"Why aren't you mad at me? You know for not telling you." I say and they all shrug.

"Naruto there's no reason to be mad at you." Sakura says. "I would of punched you if I was mad at you." She adds making us laugh, but I get serious again.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" I look up and see everyone smiling.

"What?" I ask confused.

"We _are_ scared of you and for many reasons." Shikamaru says coolly. I frown and shrink back into the mattress.

"Your insane stamina frightens us." Lee says just as coolly.

"And your skill frightens us." Neji adds.

"The way you never give up frightens us." Kiba says.

"The way you inhale more ramen than Chouji frightens us." Tenten says patting my shoulder.

"Your fashion sense frightens us." Ino says grabbing my orange t-shirt in her fingers.

"Your all loving nature frightens us." Shino says.

"Loosing you, the best friend any of us have, frightens us." Sakura says and everyone nods in agreement. Hinata grabs my hand .

"But the Kyuubi inside of you doesn't frighten us. Well maybe a little but that doesn't mean we like you any less." She says seriously. I laugh and wipe away the little tears I had left.

"Oh you guys are going to make me cry again." We all laugh for a long time.

"Oh what's that?" Sakura says grabbing the small picture of the mattress.

"It's a picture of Naruto's parents." Hinata says. And I can see that everyone is curious to see the parents of the orphan.

"Oh wow she's beautiful." She says and Kiba snatches the photo from her hands. He looks once and his eyes widen to the size of oranges.

"Yeah your right she is." He says and a sense of pride fills me. Kiba looks at me once and then back at the photo. "What happened?" He says and I throw my pillow at him. I grin in satisfaction when it connects with his face. He glares and I grin back. Oh just like old times. The photo slowly circulates around so everyone can see it.

"Man what kind of friends are we? Geez we didn't even notice how much Naruto looks like the fourth. And his head is carved into a mountain." Lee says smacking his head with his hand.

"Well by the looks of it you guys are horrible friends." I say jokingly.

"Hey you didn't notice it either!" Neji adds.

"Well I don't see my face all the time like you guys do and I don't look like the fourth I look more like my mom." Everyone gives my face a good lookin then they look at the photo. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah but really the hair and eyes. Almost no one has blonde hair and blue eyes." Tenten say. I look over to were Ino stood and everyone follows. Ino blushes at the sudden attention.

"Well not your shade anyways." She says defensively.

"Speaking of parents." Kiba says. "When are you getting your moola?"

"Well I kinda didn't have the time to ask you know. From being kidnapped then going straight to the hospital gave me no time to ask such an important question." I say sarcasm dripping off my voice. Everyone laughs.

"Actually you can't get your money till your 16. But in the mean time you'll be given a small allowance of 5000 dollars a week." Shikamaru says. My mouth drops.

"Dude $5000 every week till my 16th birthday that's like- Its February right so that's like almost 1 million dollars by my 16th birthday." I can see everyone silently doing the math in there heads.

"Yeah I got almost 1 million too." Shikamaru says. Everyone gives my a strange look even Kakashi sensei.

"I can be smart when I want to OK. Geesh!" Everyone laughs.

"Well I believe from what Tsunade told me thats only a drop in the bucket."

"So next round of sake is on Naruto! The rich bitch!" Kiba yells triumphantly fist pumping the air. Everyone cheers in agreement.

"Don't you mean next round of nonalcoholic beverage is on me." I saw motioning with my eyes to Kakashi who was sitting _right there_. Kiba clears his throat and nervously scratches his head when he sees the adult sitting there.

"Yeah that's what I meant since we are only teenagers and can't drink. Right guys." Everyone quickly nods there heads. Kakashi laughs.

"I really don't care what you put in your mouths if my birthday presents start costing more than 4 dollars." He says nonchalantly. He then takes out his book and starts reading and that's the end of that.

"You got it sensei!" We all cheer again.

"What did he get?" I swear to god we all jumped up like ten feet in the air at Tsunade's voice. We turn toward her slowly like if not wanting her to read the previous words we had spoken.

"Lady Hokage how long how you've been in here?" Hinata asks a nervous smile on her face. Tsunade looks everyone of us in the eyes and I can feel the threatening glare in her eyes would make any grown Shinobi break.

"Not long. Why?" She says slowly. Everyone breaks (Told you) and excuses themselves from the room so only me, Hinata, Tsunade, and Kakashi were left.

"So granny what's up?" She glares at the nickname but otherwise her features look serious.

"Today's the private session and by law you have to be there since you're one of the main recipients. Are you up for this Naruto. Because a lot of the Namikazes aren't going to go easy on you because you're a kid."

"Can I take Hinata?" She gives me thumbs up. "How about Kakashi sensei?" She nods.

"Then I can take name calling and cat fights. Plus Kakashi scares people right? So he can stand by me and look scary." I smile at my awesome plan.

"Naruto I won't look all that scary with all these bandages on." Kakashi says a little ashamed.

"Don't worry just make a shadow clone to replace you." I see Kakashi hesitate and I could sense he was going to deny it. Hinata feels this too and she pats my shoulder.

"Naruto not all of us have freakishly large amounts of chakra just lying around. I don't think Kakashi is up for this." She says bringing her voice down so Kakashi "Wouldn't" hear.

"Oh your right you know he isn't getting any younger." I whisper back. I can see we're pushing his buttons.

Kakashi's eyes fill with a new determination and he accepts going with me to the session via shadow clone. Me and Hinata high five silently when the adults turn around to prepare the arrangements for me.

_We make a good team_. I tell her thru the bond. She smiles and nods in agreement. We hold hands and bask in the peaceful feeling that comes with it.

POV: Hinata

My heart beats furiously in my chest. As we walk down the steps I can feel the walls closing in and I feel the darkness swallow us whole. I grip Naruto's hand to keep from hyperventilating.

_I didn't know you were claustrophobic. We can go back up if you want. _Naruto says into my thoughts his voice caring and understanding. I had never told anyone about it before I felt too ashamed to admit such a weakness and I didn't want father to be disappointed. Yet with Naruto he didn't make me feel weak.

"No I'm fine." I say as calmly as my voice could go despite the fear of my voice causing the ceiling to collapse and crush us.

_Hinata…. Close your eyes and I'll guide you down. _I feel his arm wrap around my waist. I close my eyes and try to think of anything other than knowing we were going to be 100s of feet under ground. I try counting the steps as we go down. 1,2,3... I still feel the restriction on my lungs and I can't help but count how many feet we were under.

_Just concentrate on my voice. _He says when I start hyperventilating again. _Talk to me don't stop talking to me_. He says, his voice comforting and calm.

_Talk about what? _The sound of tiny rocks hitting the floor makes me open my eyes.

_Keep them closed! _I close them again and release a shaky breath.

_My favorite color is purple and blue. I hate fish and…._

_Keep going. _He says urging me to continue. _What are your dreams of the future? Do you like ramen? _I laugh silently.

_I do like ramen and I always wanted to become an amazing shinobi that would make my clan proud. Would it be offensive if I ask what your favorite color is and if you like ramen? _

_No, but it would be kinda dumb since you know the answer._

I feel Naruto tighten his grip on my side and we stop. I open my eyes to find we had already made it down the never ending steps. The high ceiling room quells the restricted claustrophobic feeling. I look around and am amazed at how well furnished the room was. All the couches and seats were leather and looked like mini thrones the floor was a plush red carpet, and at the far side of the room there was a fully stocked bar and mini fridge. Naruto whistles appreciatively. We take a seat on one of the couches and wait patiently as the room fills.

We take the dirty looks and smile kindly back at the pissed off Namikazes. Fortunately we didn't have to sit with them. Instead we sat with Asuma and Kakashi sensei and Konohamaru.

"So how you've been Naruto? Must be hard finding about your parents." Asuma says leaning back on the couch. Naruto shrugs and Konohamaru gets in his face.

"Well hello." Naruto says and Konohamaru squints his eyes.

"You don't look like the fourth Hokage." He says in a loud voice. Every head in the room turns towards us. Naruto smiles and pats the small boys head.

"Yeah I don't." He says in a patronizing voice. I smile at the almost brotherly love that Naruto feels for Konohamaru.

"But he's your dad." Konohamaru says scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"No Konohamaru he looks like his mother, see?" I hold up the photo and he takes it in his small hands. He squints again and looks at the picture. He smiles and hands Naruto the picture.

"I think I can use that for a new sexy jutsu I've been working on." He says, grinning and showing his small gapped grin.

"Don't you dare little brat." Naruto says playfully putting him in a chokehold." Say sorry." Naruto tells the squirming child.

"OK I'm sorry!" Naruto releases him and Konohamaru falls onto the couch feigning breathlessness. Asuma laughs and pulls back Konohamaru so he is in a sitting position.

Then the room got quiet all that is heard is the sound of footsteps gently hitting the dirt stairwell. And like in all those movies the head Namikazes walk in fashionably. Their oblivious straight stare and cocky smiles showed everyone who they _thought_ was in charge.

I'm pretty sure they could fool the rest of their clan, but in here they were severely outclassed by the Sarutobis. Who were dressed nicely, but not as flashy and cheesy as the Namikazes. The Sarutobis had an elegance to them while the Namikazes over did it. I mean come on they had body guards!

I look at our small trio and feel almost relieved that Sakura had forced (Yes FORCED) me to wear another dress, but this time I wore one of mine. It reached below my knees and it did cut of above the chest, but I wore a cardigan that covered most the bandages and bruises. Naruto and Kakashi wore jeans and Kakashi wore a turtle neck while Naruto wore a bright orange sweater with a dark blue shirt under. All in all an OK presentation considering me and Naruto were covered in gauze and burns.

Tsunade declared the bandaging unnecessary, but Naruto want to hopefully get less of a rebuke if we "children" looked hurt and innocent. It worked with the Sarutobi, but that's not who we were expecting the reproach from. The bandages only seemed to amuse them. Naruto blanches when Minato comes and confidently stands in front of us with two body guards on either side of him.

"Hey is my kid brother hurt." He says in a mockingly angelic voice. Last time he had called Naruto that he was to dopey, for lack of a better word, to actually let the reality of it sink in. Now I could feel the sadness of having been alone all this time, but he had had a family the whole time. I pat his arm supportively and I feel everything wash away. Even my disgust of Minato's cologne and mint breath and just his presence in general.

Naruto sighs and straightens up.

"Yeah getting ambushed does that to some people." Naruto says earning him a small glare from the body guards, but the wipe that off there face when Kakashi clears his throat and they see him sitting their. Minato just smiles and briefly winks at me. I grimace and hope he sees it.

"Yeah I heard it was the Uzumakis that did it right? Also heard the tried to get the Kyuubi." Everyone that was silently eavesdropping now shamelessly watched.

"Now now boys can we take this and talk about it after this is over." Asuma says coming to our defense since me and Naruto had no idea how to deal with this. Minato loses the cool guy façade and glares openly.

"No I want to know!" Everyone just stared." I want to know why he chose you!" He says pointing at Naruto. "Why did he chose you to become the Kyuubi host! He had me! His legitimate son why did he choose his bastard!" Naruto feels a deep sense of pity for Minato even though he also didn't like him. I can't help but feel for the scum bag either.

"I would never wish this on anyone, but Minato I would have rather it being you too." Naruto whispers so the only ones to hear were me, him, and Minato. Minato can sense the pity and he gets mad. And like every good antagonist he went to profanity and accusations to make him seem superior.

"Maybe it was because you were the bastard. Maybe he put in you because he never wanted you and loved me so much he didn't want me to be the Most Hated Person In The Village." Every word was like a punch to Naruto's heart. I could feel the sadness and the hurt at seeing the cold hateful stares.

"Please just be quiet." Naruto says clenching his fist as he held back tears. I try to help, but not even bare skin contact could take away the memory of the past emotional pain. But Minato doesn't stop.

"Or maybe it was to get back at your whore of a mother for keeping you alive. Maybe She kept you to black mailed him and when she died he cursed the child with Kyuubi." Minato says pouring every ounce of venom he could produce into his word. Naruto tightens his fist in anger.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way." He whispered lethally, a hint of a growl in his voice. I get worried when I feel a trickle of dark red chakra float in his system. _Naruto. _But he is to far gone for me to reach him anymore. I slowly absorb the chakra, I feel the cold chill it sends down my spine. It makes me want to stop_, _but I push through and absorb the leakage. I feel Naruto bounce back, but the anger is still there.

"Why? You being conceived only proves that she was a whore-" Naruto moves to fast for me to stop him as he jumps up and lands one square punch on Minato's nose. The body guards are speechless. I hear Minato's mom, Yuri, scream. A distinct crack fills the room. Minato falls to the ground.

"Nice body guards." Naruto snarls and shakes the blood of his fist. Everyone is too shocked to speak only Yuri reacts and fetches Minato. Even I gape at how fast Naruto had moved and without using the Kyuubi's chakra.

The body guards finally decide to act and the flash next to Naruto using their outstanding Namikaze speed, but Naruto saw this coming and just let himself be caught. They grab him, each getting one arm. I get up to help him, but the guards get one good hit in Naruto's gut. He makes no noise, but I feel the pain thru the bond.

"Hey pick on someone your own size." I yell to the two shinobi. One turns to me and smirks.

"This is mans play go sit back down sweetie." He says in a patronizing voice. I get angry. every cell in my body is at its bursting point with anger.

"Byakugan!" I do the hand sign and watch as their bodies go transparent and I see their inner selves. Before the man can turn around I move my wrist up and hit the chakra point in his arm. The man loses control of his arm and releases Naruto. His partner growls and races to me. He is too fast so I can't dodge when I see his hand come toward me.

"Stop!" I hear a booming voice say, but it's to late and I feel his palm hit the side of my face. With the force I fall to the ground, but I'm fast to retaliate and I kick his shins hard so he buckles to the floor. I'm up and standing over him in seconds. I kick the guy hard were the sun don't shine (If you catch my drift) and he squeals in pain and clutches at his family jewels.

I only now register the stinging pain on my cheek. I gently hold it in my hands.

"Really! You slapped me! What did you leave your mace in your purse." I hear chuckles behind me. I honestly forgot there was other people in the room. I feel amusement radiating off of Naruto. I turn and find him smiling and holding his stomach.

"Are you OK?" He asks genuinely.

"Yeah, what about you?" He shrugs casually and we make our way to our seats each of us holding a part of our bodies. I can feel our complete and utter glee at having brought down the three birds with one stone and not to mention that two of the birds were chunin. We're about to sit down when the bubbling excitement pours out.

"Us genin kick ass didn't we?" Naruto says a big grin on his face. I smile back and reply, "Hells yeah."

The End

A/N: Ok you know what to do if you want to comment on this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. =^-^=


	7. True Scares and Memories

**A/N: Sorry slow chapter, but it must be done.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kyuubi: She doesn't own Naruto I do! Mwahahahaahaha **

**ME: If I can't have him you can't either!**

_**POV: Naruto**_

"Idiots! How can you let him hurt your future leader?" Yuri screams at the two red faced shinobi. I snicker and get an elbow in the ribs from Hinata when we get dirty looks from Yuri.

"We shamed those ninjas! You should be proud of kicking their butts. They can't show their faces in public anymore!" I tell Hinata proudly. She looks down using her hair to shield her flushed face. However, on the inside I feel her smile.

"Nice punch by the way. That was pretty awesome." Hinata says trying to shake off the attention. I scratch my head and smile at her. I feel our hearts skip a beat.

_I don't even know how it happened. _I say remembering how my muscle felt like they were filled with air and the weightlessness that I felt while at mid run.

_It's in your blood. Speed runs in the Namikazes genes. _She replies and we exchange smiles

I yelp when my head is suddenly pulled back by the hair. I knew it could be one of two people and both weren't all that pleasant to deal with.

"Brat can't you stay out of trouble! For goodness sakes it's been an hour!" I stay quiet knowing she didn't want me to answer.

"Lady Tsunade don't be mad at Naruto. I had started the fight with the shinobi." Hinata says coming to my defense. Granny gives Hinata a look that said do you except me to believe that.

"They attacked Naruto!" She says effectively pulling our new Jin-mate card. Tsunade stands down and releases my hair. I sigh in relief and gently rub at the scalp.

"Why did they attack you?" Tsunade says sighing. I point to an unconscious Minato and she sighs again.

"Let's just start this." She says walking over to the huge round table that is covered by a huge map of the five great nations.

"Asuma, Konohamaru come here." Granny say and official starts the session. The Sarutobi finished their session fast. Which was expected since they all we're fair and split everything so everyone was happy. But now it was our turn.

I feel the tension in the room increase ten fold. Even the Sarutobi were on edge.

"Naruto, Yuri Come here." I get up to my feet and I feel everybody's gaze locked on me. I look back at Hinata, she smiles encouragingly, and I feel her telepathic push. I sigh and drag me feet to the huge table. Yuri stands there a group of advisors standing behind her. I cringe at their hateful stares.

"Minato stated that his properties be divided equally. So are there any claims that you would like to make known?" Tsunade says her voice apprehensive and tense.

"Yes there is Tsunade-sama." Yeah no one was surprised to hear this, but of course, Yuri has to push on the boundaries. "We would like to argue that statement." She says smirking in my direction. I can sense a wicked plan forming in her twisted head.

"On what grounds." Granny says cautiously.

"My husband had an affair and lawfully that gives me half of _everything_." Granny sighs and I get a feeling she knew this was going to happen.

"And your proof?" She asks. Yuri slams her fist on the table.

"Don't play the fool Tsunade your proof is standing next to you!" Yuri says pointing in my direction.

"Yuri Naruto was conceived after yours and Minato's divorce." Granny says and I feel a weight being lifted off my heart. I wasn't a bastard! Everyone breaks out into loud whispers. Apparently no one, not even the Namikazes, knew about the divorce. _Haha… Can't wait till this rumor spreads_. I feel Hinata say innocently.

_You are really something Hinata. _I reply laughing and feel as your heart's synchronization alters as Hinata's picks up speed. I feel my own heart skip a beat happily at the Hyuuga's reaction.

"No! That's not possible! We had divorced 4 weeks before the Kyuubi attack! There's no way any child could be conceived and born in a MONTH!" Yuri yells at Granny.

"Your right, but were not talking about any normal birth. Kushina, Naruto's mother, was the previous Kyuubi host." I feel more eyes staring holes into my head." And Kyuubi children develop at an almost impossible rate. Kushina was 9 months pregnant in three weeks." Everyone stares at Granny like if she was crazy, but Hinata and me look at each other and just know that what she's saying is true.

"Lies! Your trying to protect that Bastard!" Yuri yells.

"Hey respect our Hokage!" I yell angrily. "You can say what you want about me but granny deserves respect!" I feel Granny put her hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto it's OK." She says her voice taking on a softer tone. I give her an incredulous look and she only pats my head and goes back to talking to Yuri.

"It's true what I say. Minato didn't have an affair so the testimony stands." Granny's says in an official manner. Yuri stands to protest, but she is silenced by Granny's glare. The Namikazes retreat of into their own little conversation as they work out another strategy. I try not to stare as the clan elders lecture Yuri instead I look over the huge map.

Theirs 4 places over all, three are in the leaf and one is in the sand.

"I want these two properties." I say taking my chance to end this thing faster. I point at a small apartment that is located in the sand village and a mansion that lay overlooking the Hokages monument. They were ridiculously small compared to the other two manors. "They can have the rest." I say trying to sound as polite and mature as possible. The Namikazes break out into discussion and I get a thumbs up to be able to get the properties. I smile happily and I feel Hinata's joy also.

_Now you can see Garaa! _Hinata says happily.

_What? Aren't you like jealous or mad that I'm his Jin-mate. _I feel her hesitate slightly.

_No I'm not mad. You're going to be helping your friend. And I know how happy you are about this. If it makes you happy then I'm behind it 100%_. She says, her soft voice filling my head.

_I can't even express the happiness I'm feeling at this moment. I love you so much Hinata. _I say and I feel her shiver lightly.

_I love you too Naruto_. She says and my body hums with happiness.

"Naruto!" I jump and turn to Granny. The Namikazes were still conversing but I must have been pretty out of it because Tsunade and Kakashi look worried.

"What?"

"Pay attention."

"Oh sorry." Granny shakes her head and continues.

"OK So in regards to the Fourth's money. Naruto is entitled to all of it but is to only get an allowance until he is of age." Granny slides a paper over to me and hands me a pen.

"Sign here to transfer all our money to an account that will be accessible to you on your 16th birthday." I look at the paper and I almost faint when I see the amount on the paper.

"How in the world did he get this much money!" I whisper to granny in fear of sounding like I was bragging.

"His mother came from a family that owned a couple diamond and coal mines." I sign the paper every stroke of my pen made me feel more and more guilty. Some of this money should be going to at least some of his family.

_Naruto don't worry they still have a lot of money. _Hinata says confidentially.

_How?_

_Every clan has an account that is especially for the head of families. And if their anything like my clan they are still loaded. The money your getting is Minato's personal account so your not stripping anyone of their money._

I hand over the paper and smile. I'm set for life!

"OK this session is dismissed." Granny yells and every one scatters. I stay behind as everyone clears out. Hinata and Kakashi walk over and I grin big. All the excitement I tried to bottle up in front of the Namikazes spilling out.

"Whoa there. Your going to make me pass out with all this excitement." Hinata says giggling and taking my hand in hers. I calm down a little bit and the urge to bounce around calms also. Granny leaves and we follow after.

"Naruto, Hinata I sense a problem." Kakashi says as we start walking up the stairs.

"What?" I say. Hinata's hand tightens over mine.

"My dad is outside. Naruto I want you to transform, now!" I stop walking and try to calm her frantic thoughts. Hinata's pleading eyes make me break so I grip her hand and reply,

"What do you want me to transform into." I say smiling. She smiles back gratefully.

"Naruto transform yourself into a girl." I laugh at how sad it is that I been ask this one to many times. But I decide to follow her instructions without questioning like she has done for me these past few days.

I do the hand signs and a puff of smoke envelopes us. I feel a tiny drain on my chakra as I transform into a short middle aged brunette.

"Is this alright?" I cringe at how high my voice sounds. Hinata laughs and nods.

"So who am I today?" I ask Hinata and she smiles sheepishly.

" We'll figure it out later."

We walk up the stairs in a sprint and we're hit with the sound of screams and cheers. We emerge out of the dark hole and find that the entire field is filled with waiting bystanders.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Kakashi. Curious faces crowd around the families and everyone seems to be high with joy making the atmosphere buzz with excitement.

"It's been years since this has happened. People just want to celebrate the deaths of the Kages."

"That's nice." I say happily, but Hinata tenses and I see her Father making a b-line towards us. His face an unreadable mask. We all bow respectfully when he stops in front of us.

"Hinata is what I heard true?" He roars. People's heads turn towards us. Hinata flushes at the attention and on the inside I feel that she's a little ashamed too.

"What is it you speak of?" Hinata says her eyes glued to the floor.

"What? You didn't know?" He replies mockingly. "It's apparently all over Konoha."

"Father I don't understand." She says genuinely confused. We can't think of anything that she or we did that would make her Father mad and that all of Konoha would know about for that matter.

"Well Konoha thinks that you were going to runaway with the Uzumaki boy and that you were pregnant no less!" All three of us slump in relief. Really, from all the real drama between me and Hinata they chose the one that we had playacted.

"Father that is not true. It's just a foolish thing me and Naruto said to our friends as a joke." Hinata says keeping with the same monotone as before.

"A young lady your age shouldn't says such things even as a joke. Your punishment is no supper for a week."

"Yes sir." Hinata says and bows again. I sigh in relief as he turns and walks away. I'm just believing that we had made it scotch free, but suddenly Hiashi spins around and aims a blow at Hinata. Kakashi can't do anything because of him being a shadow clone and all. So I jump in front of Hinata and with both hands grab his arm and twist it so the chakra that radiated of it wouldn't touch me.

"You think that foolish disguise could fool me boy?" Hiashi screams and reaches over and hits a chakra point in my leg. I fall to the ground as my leg goes numb. The jutsu breaks and I'm left on the ground grasping my leg as waves of pain fluctuate down the thigh.

Hiashi smiles (sort of) like if beating me was a small pleasure in life that he enjoyed doing. I have to admit I could see why Hinata would be frightened.

"You stay away from my daughter Kyuubi." Not with the Kyuubi thing again.

"What me and her do is between me and her!" I yell thru the pain. Hiashi must never have had someone talk back to him because his completely shocked and offended face makes Hinata cower in fear.

Hiashi charges at me his palm positioned to hit my chest. My bum leg makes my reaction time slow, but it's not me I wanted to protect. Hinata pivots around so she's in front of me and she blocks her dad's hand with a grace and poise that was sickeningly beautiful and deadly.

Hiashi tries to strike again but Hinata stops it using her forearm to push it away.

"If you like fighting so such attack me! Stop defending him!" Hiashi says positioning himself into on of his clans defensive positions. Hinata hesitates at his offer, but I silently urge her. "Now!" Hiashi yells.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and she charges at him her arm poised and aiming at his arm, but the previous hesitation had slowed her down so he blocks and like a snake he slithers around and takes his aim at her arm again.

_Hinata watch it! _I scream and she uses my eyes to see what her Byakugan couldn't pick up and she blocks. Hiashi's eyes widen in shock and I know he wasn't holding back(Bastard) and he didn't expect her to block. Kakashi helps me stand up and I watch as the fight continues.

People have now gathered around and are mesmerized at the beauty of the Hyuuga's fighting style. Every movement of their bodies is graceful and smooth. They resembled snakes that are trying to bite each other. When one strikes the other's body moves accordingly.

Hinata continues to use the dual vision to block and even hit Hiashi. Hiashi seems to now realize that Hinata and him are fighting in equal terms so he decided to crank it up a notch. After a minute of Hiashi's real strength Hinata starts to visibly slow down and starts sticking with defensive. But even a little while longer and her defense gets sloppy allowing him to get a couple of hits on her until finally he gets a good blow on the arm. Hinata drops her defense to clutch at the now burning arm. Hiashi takes advantage of her weakness and gets the other arm leaving her completely defenseless.

"Now that isn't the kind of moves a jonin does on a genin Hiashi." Kakashi says stepping in between the two. Kakashi and Hinata exchange looks and she walks over to me were I try to rub the blood and chakra back into her arms. She flinches and I feel the pins and needles feeling all up the side of her arms.

"I'm sorry I can't just heal you." I whisper and she sighs in relief when I'm able to touch her skin and allow the drain to numb the arms.

"It's fine. Plus Tsunade said we couldn't do it anymore." She whispers back.

"Damn her Hokage's orders." Hinata sighs and I feel her thinking about it.

_Even if we were to disobey her we only know how to heal with "physical" contact- _I raise my eyebrows questioningly and she looks down. _and I don't think Father will be happy if we did it now. _I smile when her face flushes at the mention of getting being "physical".

"How I treat my daughter is none of your business!" Hiashi and Kakashi's argument was really getting bad. "Hinata!" Hinata flinches away from me and walks to her Father. I follow behind her despite the pain in my legs.

"Have you been telling people that I treat you badly?" He says his voice taking on a sickly sweet voice that might come off as caring, but I can sense the mocking in his words. He places his hand on Hinata's shoulder and I feel Hinata flinch internally.

"Noo Faatherr." She says her stuttering coming back as Hiashi increases the pressure on her shoulder and from what I read off Hinata's mind there's a chakra point there that is not fun when pressed.

I growl angrily when Hiashi leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Now you don't want me to do this in front of your friends now do you?" He says and Hinata shakes her head making the pooling tears fall to the ground.

_Please no no don't do it please, please_. I hear Hinata pleading in her mind as memories of past punishments come back. One being the very one she was cringing from. A nasty bubble of anger rises from my belly as I watch Hinata remembering the crippling pain he had inflicted since she was smaller.

Any protests coming from my conscious was ignored as I use my new speed to yank off Hiashi's arm off Hinata. She relaxes when the arm disappears, but tenses again when she sees me. I watch thru her eyes as the pupils in my eyes dilate and become thin slits much like when I use the Kyuubi's chakra but this time The blue in my eyes stays.

I look away from her worried face and glare at Hiashi. His eyes widen in shock for a moment but he quickly regains his usual expressionless mask. I smirk at the fear I sense radiating of the man.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I say copying Hinata's statement from before. Hiashi scuffs and grabs Hinata by the arm and starts dragging her with him. A strange feeling wells up in my chakra and I hate how much I like it. It's like a sense of complete power and it spreads into my veins until my vision is blurred with the hot sensation.

It's like walking into a wall of Jell-O then a cluster of thoughts, memories and even the demands of the body fill me as I push into Hiashi's mind. The reigns go to me and I yell out one command.

You'll never hurt Hinata again! Do you hear me? The subconscious stirs awake and repeats, **Hinata? **I bend the will of the ninja so it does my bidding.

**I'll never hurt her…. **I want to leave immediately after. The feeling of being in someone's mind to sick for me to handle, but deep inside I love it.I hear a lone cackle fill the air then in an instant my connection with Hinata severs. The crushing loneliness that comes after has my real body crumble to the floor. I rush to find the connection again, but I'm completely alone again. Hinata! I try yelling, but only the echoes come back.

I pull out of Hiashi's brain, but am only pulled back into my own subconscious.

What the hell?

"You've been naughty haven't you Naruto?" I jump at the deep rumbling voice. I look out behind the bars and my heart starts to beat furiously in my chest when I see only emptiness on the other side. I cringe when the Kyuubi's hot breath hits me from behind, making all the hair on my body rise and a cold sweat to break out all over my body.

I spin around and find Kyuubi rolled up into a ball on the floor, his tails swinging nonchalantly in the air. I can feel the immense power that radiates of him hit me when he slowly gets up and walks closer. I back away until I hit the bars.

"What are you doing outside the cage?" I ask my voice quavering in fear as he smiles so he shows all of his sharp ended teeth. I cower into the bars. That smile is the thing that kept me up at night when I was younger and it still has the same effect on me now,

"Oh no Naruto your on _my_ side." I flinch away from his breath that always smelled of death and rotting flesh.

"What?" Kyuubi's tail comes in from behind and runs down my arm. The fur tickling my skin. I don't dare move instead I look straight ahead into Kyuubi's always angry eyes.

"You aren't Naruto anymore. You're my personal slave." Kyuubi says patting me on my head with one of his many tails. "You asked for my power now you must serve me." He says running his tail down my cheek.

"But I must say what you did to Hiashi was marvelous. That's why I let the girl live."

Hinata! I overcome the fear and wild emotions once I realize that Kyuubi still can't hurt me. I swat his tail away.

"Why did you take Hinata from me?" I yell, my voice slowly gaining more confidence.

"I couldn't let her know about this. This information is only for me and my host to know about." Kyuubi sneers. "Plus she could have died if I didn't cut her off when I did."

"Well give her back!" I growl and Kyuubi laughs. The same feeling from before fills me and I shiver in pleasure. Absolute control. I'd have everyone under me, doing my bidding. I can have the world, anything I want is mine!

Hinata… I only want Hinata! I screan to myself as I struggle to push out of the Kyuubi's grasp.

"No Kyuubi your in my body! You serve me!" I say making Kyuubi growl and pounce on me. My eyes water at the rotting stench that radiates off Kyuubi's damp fur.

"Why should I serve a little weakling like you!" He says through his teeth. I smile and he gets angry and push down harder with his paws.

"You'll do it or I'll kill myself with you in me!" I yell then pull out as fast as I can from my mind leaving a stupefied Kyuubi behind.

The state in which my body is in is horrifying. A loud ringing in my ears has me straining to hear and only blackness is seen through my eyes. The total silence and darkness has my mind spinning as it tries to find equilibrium.

After a pain staking minute of this I finally get my senses back and am on my hands and knees panting from the exertion. I scream in pain as Kyuubi push down hard on my mind. It takes all my strength to reach into my pocket to pull out the long forgotten kunai. I focus all of my energy into moving my arm until I have the blade pressed into the skin of my throat.

I have absolutely zero reasons to not finish myself right there. Kyuubi feels this and growls deeply. It's vibration rattle my bones. I groan as I feel my mind and spirit stretch out of their boundaries and reach out and grab Hinata's. Like a rubber band everything snaps back so our souls intertwined in a peaceful in between.

I sigh in relief when the two start to blend and I can feel Hinata again. Her heartbeat and thoughts were like precious jewels that I never want to lose again.

_Naruto! _I hear her say before we both drop unconscious from exhaustion.

_**Later in the evening**_

**Well done Naruto. Well played. I'll let you have my power. But you'll want more. You'll be back! **I jump awake, the sinister laugh still reverberating in my head. I feel the person next to me stir and I smile, dream forgotten, when I hear her groan lightly at the soreness in her muscles and arms. I lay down gently and run my fingers down her soft cheek. She smiles and places her hand over mine so it stays on her cheek.

The drain comes slowly, but it fills me with so much relief that it's still there. Hinata opens her eyes and I frown when there filled with tears.

"I thought I had lost you." Hinata says her voice quivering slightly. I place my thumb over her trembling lip and kiss her cheek.

"Please forgive me." I plead. I think to her all the different things I would do for her forgiveness. She smiles and kisses me softly to quiet me down. Haha… it worked.

"I should talk more often." I whisper to her and she rolls her eyes.

_It's not like your super quiet any ways. _She says playfully. I smile big.

_Can I have one more kiss before we go to sleep_. I say pouting. She smiles then rolls over so she's facing away from me making me whimper in disappointment.

_Goodnight Naruto_. She says a hint of laughter in her voice.

I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her waist so she's pressed up against my chest.

_Goodnight Hinata_. I say placing a small kiss on her neck. I smile when I see her shiver and feel her face heat up.

For another hour I stay awake listening to Hinata's slow and steady heartbeat while I think about the past. Even if I only now realized it I had always felt this way towards the shy ninja. Thinking back I realize why.

She had set me on my path towards becoming a ninja when we were smaller. I remember seeing a group of boys taunting her because of her strange eyes and I tried to help her. I couldn't stand someone so innocent getting the treatment only I got back then. The boys were academy students so I didn't stand a chance, but it made me so mad that I couldn't protect the girl that I wanted compensation.

I signed up the next day despite the objection the third got from concerned parents. I was ecstatic when I saw that she was in my class. I had believed we would hit it off and I would finally have a friend, but the other children had brought me down so bad with their bullying and insults that I didn't try. I thought she would only reject me like everyone else.

Yeah it was a horrible first day, and it ended with me in tears while the rest of the kids went to recess. I think she saw me crying because the next day I had found a small cupcake with a smiley face painted on in my cubby. It came with a note, but I could never read it so instead I would take the small paper with me were ever I went. Later I found out it had said "Thank you" only proving it was her.

Even though she might not have known that the cupcake was the only present I had ever received I had been grateful to the girl ever since. Besides that she was also the only person that didn't treat me like the plague.

And man it got confusing when we got older. I always wondered why it was she always blushed, stuttered and fainted around me. I thought she was going crazy to be honest with you, but I couldn't help but like the girl more. I always tried to hide that I liked her since I realized her position and how important she was. (I even tried to make people believe I liked Sakura.) It frightened me because I didn't think she would find me worthy of even being her friend. But once again she never once showed any disgust or dislike towards me.

_Naruto go to sleep! _I hear Hinata groan in her thoughts. I laugh and snuggle closer. I fall asleep almost instantly when I realize that the girl I thought I would never have is snuggled into my chest asleep.

_**POV: Hinata**_

I wake up at dawn when the lights are barely lighting up the small hospital room. I want to go back to sleep but the ninja lifestyle of awaking when the light hit's the sky is embedded deeply into my skull that I can't find the will to do it. Kakashi stirs also once the light reaches his eyes. He yawns and gives me a small smile then laughs when he sees a wipeout Naruto that is sprawled on the mattress the light not affecting his sleep at all.

"That boy sleeps like a hibernating bear." Kakashi says reaching for the remote on the table.

"Wait Naruto is sleeping you can't watch tv!" I say swiping the small black box. Kakashi rolls his eyes and I gasp when suddenly the control is back in his hands.

"Trust me he won't wake up and I don't want to hear what he has to say." Kakashi says grimacing a little. He elaborates when I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"He's a major sleep talker and the things he says sometimes are TMI."

"You know 'too much information'." He says when I once again give him an incredulous look. God old people shouldn't use those stupid acronyms.

"I know what it means." I say and as if on cue Kakashi turns on the TV when Naruto starts to murmur random nonsense.

"No pickles shouldn't go in there!" He says into the pillow. At the proximity I start to get pulled into the dream. I push out, but not before Naruto feels the presence and whispers. "Hinata?" I flush and look around to make sure no one heard that unfortunately I see Kakashi give me an amused look only making me blush harder.

"Naruto you have to wake up now." I say leaning down to gently whisper in his ear. Please wake up before you embarrass yourself more! I hear small footsteps echo down the hall and I sense Sakura's familiar presence draw closer. I try anything to wake him up but he just continues to snore and mumble into the pillow. I even tried pulling the pillow out from under his face, but he only moves so that he is on his belly and clutching the pillow with both hands. I yank off the covers and stand up so I'm standing over the bed. I walk over and open the door so the crisp morning air fills the room. Kakashi complains and pulls up his sheets. I ignore him and grab onto the cover the Naruto has cocooned over him.

I pull at the cover and he pulls back groaning, "Hinata stop!" I stop as Naruto consciousness slowly drifts in thru the cloak of sleep, but he falls back under when he's covered again.

I groan but now I know how to wake him up. I go to the mattress and sit so my back is against the wall. I close my eyes and try to focus on where I felt Naruto's consciousness came from and I reach in and try to yank at it thru the fog of sleep. I'm able to pull him out right when Sakura opens the door to the room. Naruto throws his body up so he's in a sitting position.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" She says extremely surprised that she had woken him up. I don't blame her…

Naruto is like a zombie his eyes just stare droopily at the sheets as he tries to gain himself again. He finally moves his head towards me and pouts.

_That was mean. _He whines and I only smile back.

"OK you two Tsunade sama wants you to go to her office as soon as you get cleaned up. She said it was about finding privacy in your minds or something." Naruto's eyes widen and I let out a semi relieved sigh. Privacy? So now I want have to watch what I think anymore.

_What are you hiding in those thoughts were you have to hide them? _I hear Naruto say teasingly. I groan internally and Naruto laughs.

_No it's cool I don't think any girl would like to hear everything that runs thru a teenage boys head. Especially when a certain ninja is being a tease. _Naruto says remembering watching me in that small dress from the party. I gag mentally so he can hear.

God I can't wait to find out what's in store for us now.

The End

**A/N: Please review so I can know what you think. Next chapter will be longer and maybe a bit more interesting. Sorry but I've been busy so I might start lagging on the updates.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
